Awakening Of The Spirits
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Inuyahsa betrayed Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome discovers four ancient spirits sleeping in a cave. Will they be gratefull for her awakening them? KagomeXSesshomaru, OCXKurama, OCXHiei, OCXYusuke and OCXKurawbara.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening of the Spirits

Chapter 1

Kagome was running through the forest, just running not knowing and not caring where she was going furiously angry, she only just wanted to get away from the sight that she had just seen with her innocent eyes. She had just seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Kikyo saying she wanted Inuyasha to kill Kagome so she can be alive once again with him, and inuyasha said he would kill Kagome when she was alone with him.

Kagome knew he would ask her take a walk with him but as soon as he entered the clearing she ran, ran as fast as she could when she saw the look in his eyes. Kagome slowed to a stop in a clearing far from the camp site, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Kagome didn't know what to do knowing that she could never go near the group because of Inuyasha's betrayal. She looked around the clearing she had entered to see where she was, she didn't recognize where she was, when she turned to the west she saw a door that was hidden very well by vines and bushes. Kagome slowly got up from where she was and walked towards the door to see what was behind it, slowly she turned the handle and the door swung open hitting the wall next to it. Kagome slowly arched forward into the dark glumly cave, all of a sudden the cave was lit up by torches that lined up on the wall, slowly kagome walked down the long hallway to where she saw another steal door that was at the end of the long hallway.

She made her way to the door only to find the door guarded by a black barrier. Kagome slowly reached her hand out to see if she could get through, when she made contact to the barrier her hand went through. She slowly arched her way into the barrier and opened the door to a large room, covered in Beautiful flowers and vines. She looked around the room and only saw four statues covered in layers of ice, she made her way over to the statues to find they were statues of four beautiful women.

Curiosity she lightly touch the closes one to her when the ice started to crack bit by bit, she touched them all watching as the ice melted and all that was left was four women dropping on the floor at Kagome's feet. Kagome back up when the women fell, she didn't know what to do now.

Suddenly she saw a movement coming from the floor she gasped when she looked into icy blue eyes looking at her from below, Kagome slowly walked over to the women and kneeled down to see if she could help the girl out. The women groaned and rolled over on her back shivering, she hissed out hugging her knees close to her chest because of being in the ice statue for so long. Kagome looked around to see if she could find something to cover them up with to warm them up; she found some sheets in the back of the room to put over them to warm them up. She ran over to the wall to get the sheets and ran back to them and put them over the four women. Kagome kneeled by the women with a worried face she studied them.

The first woman that caught Kagome's attention was a woman with extremely long blonde hair with three buns atop her head with an annoyed and angry expression on her face. The Second was a woman with an orange suit, medium brown hair, Red eyes and twp big orange metal weights with a confused and drowsy expression. The third next women had short white hair with a strand of white hair formed into a curl and two bizarre cone like telescope with a black eyeball on a green surface and dark gray eyes with a cute and bubbly confused expression. The fourth and last women had two black pigtails in braids and light brown eyes with a tired and sleepy eyed expression.

The first women moaned and opened her eyes looking around when she spotted kagome not far away from her. She slowly sat up and spoke.

"Who are you human and where are we?" she spoke harshly

"I'm Kagome. And well you're in this underground cave that I've just found." Kagome said with her hand on her hip.

The women rubbed her forehead and cursed out loudly, when she remembered who had put them there.

"God dammit those basterd's, I'll kill them when I get my hands on them!" She shouted with her hands in the air.

"Kill who?" Kagome asked while looking at the women, still having her hand on her hip.

"Oh my apologies, I didn't tell you my name. I am Lori and my friends are Rachel who's wearing the orange suit, Meaghan who has white hair, and Alex who has black pigtails. We are spirits not of Earth, but of the heavens. We served a higher up god, He was killed by very strong god I suppose He wanted are powers and so when we found out this they tried to kill us. But they were stronger than us and so we tried to flee, failing. They somehow forced us to sleep in these ice statues forever."

"Did you know who they were when you found out your god was killed?" Kagome says intrigued.

"Yes we did and they we're are mate-to-be." Lori says with anger, she glares at the wall.

"Really then why did they kill your god if they were your intended?" Kagome says confused.

"Because their greedy basterd's who only wanted our power and nothing else." They both turned to the side to see the other women start to stir from their sleep. Lori got up to go see how her friends were doing; she sat next to Rachel and waited for her to notice her.

"Where are we Lori?" Rachel asked while slowly sitting up looking around.

"We're in an underground cave that those basterd's forced us in for four centuries because of their selfish desire to be the most powerful spirits on the earth." Lori sneered when she spoke of their ex-intended's.

"Yes, do you think they got away with it after they put us here?" Rachel said while looking at Lori.

"I don't know but I hope they didn't because if they did we would have to serve under them forever and I don't want that because Yue would make me become his slave or worse his wife." Lori said sadly with an angry look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lori we won't let that happen to you" Rachel said seriously.

"Where are we?" a voice said behind them. Lori and Rachel looked behind them to see Alex and Meaghan sitting up looking around to see where they were.

" We're in a underground cave that those basterd's put us in four centuries ago and kagome-sama found us and somehow she set us free from the curse they put us under" Lori said.

"So what time period are we in?" Meaghan asked.

"Uh…..I don't know actually" Lori said scratching the back of her head.

"You're in the feudal era" Kagome said coming to stand next to Lori.

"Oh…so we've been asleep for four centuries because of them, damn it's been awhile" Alex said angrily getting up from her sitting position next to Meaghan.

"Can we just please get out of this cave, I want to smell the fresh air!" Lori whined while pouting.

"We have to find our weapons first Lori before we can go for your fresh air" Rachel said glaring at Lori.

"Awe…..come on why there right over there on the wall behind you" Lori whined bouncing up and down on her feet. The women turned around to see she was right when she said that their weapons were behind them on the wall. The women walked over to the wall and got their weapons.

"Um…do you have any different outfits to wear?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh…ah…yeah why?" Lori asked wondering why they couldn't go out like they were.

"Um...You would really attract attention, people here are suspicious about people with not so ordinary clothes like them, I already attract attention enough with my group of friends" Kagome said worriedly.

"Oh...sure lets us just change and then we can go get some fresh air!" Lori excitedly said, jumping up and down. The women snapped their fingers and in seconds their outfits had change in beautiful kimonos. Lori's kimono was a dark purple with silver designs going from the bottom to half-way up the kimono with a violet obi, Rachel's kimono was black with orange swirls with a white obi , Meaghan's kimono was green with white flowers on it with a black obi, and Alex's kimono was brown with red flames on it with a orange obi.

"So what do you think?" Lori said twirling around and striking a pose.

"Yes, very beautiful Lori-kun" Kagome said giggling.

"Okay, let's bogie out of here!!" Lori shouted running to the door and opening it. Everyone followed her out of the cave, when Lori saw a light shining through she ran toward the door and through open the door shouting to the world. "Freedom!" and started dancing around the clearing the other's shook their heads at her actions.

"Is she always so excited Rachel-sama?" Kagome asked crooking her head to the side.

"Yes, she's always so hyper when she's been in a room to long and she's not been allowed outside for a long period of time." Rachel said sighing while shaking her head but with a smile on her face knowing that Lori was happy.

"Lori-sama would you guys like to join our shard hunting group?" Kagome shyly asked looking at the ground.

"We'd be honored to be part of your group kagome-kun! Right guys?" Lori said looking at her friends with a pout.

"Hai!" They said nodding their head to yes it would be an honor to join her group.

"Yay! We get to travel and see this wonderful land!" Lori said excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go let's go!"

"Calm down Lori let Kagome-sama lead the way to her campsite" Rachel Said shaking her head.

"Okie Dokie Lead the way Kagome-sama!" Lori shouted excitedly wanting to meet kagome's friends.

"Yes of course this way" Kagome said pointing to the west "we're on our way to the western lands because there was a rumor of a shard that way" Kagome said walking through the forest back to camp.

"Kagome-sama your aura is sad you don't want to go back to your friends" Lori asked coming to walk next to kagome.

"It's just that I found my crush once again with my reincarnation, and he said he loved me and only me but I found him with her, it hurts so much that e would do that to me with a dead women?!" Kagome sobbed falling to her knees. Lori kneeled down next to her and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a semi hug, kagome launched herself into Lori's embraced and cried her heart out. Lori put her arms around kagome and slowly rubbed her back in circles to soothe her.

"Shhh….it's okay kagome-sama, he doesn't know what he gave up to be with that dead thing, we'll help you get over him we'll find you someone else who will like you for you not for who you're not" Lori whispered into kagome's ear. Lori looked down to see that kagome fell asleep, she picked kagome up and carried her bridal style through the forest just following where she could feel kagome's energy to a clearing with two human's, two demon's, one dead smelling priestess, and a hanyou. They stepped into the clearing; the occupants sprang up from their position ready to fight. Lori stopped on the side of the clearing watching them spring up and tense ready to fight.

"Are you kagome-sama's companions?" Lori asked looking them over with a wary eye.

"Who the hell are you bitch? And what did you do to kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his tetsaiga and pointing it at them.

"Kagome-sama found us and asked if we would like to join the group she is travelling with to help find the shard's of the shikon-no-tama, and we agreed to help" Lori said looking at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Let her go Wench before I hurt you!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Why don't you shut up and sit your hanyou ass down before I make you" Lori said with a scowl on her face. Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened.

"Keh…whatever wench" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just call me half-breed? That's it I don't know what she saw in you but I won't take your attitude" Lori said angrily while leaning kagome down against the tree next to them. Lori took three steps forward then raised her hand and the wind picked up, inuyasha flew backwards into a tree 50 yards away. Lori put her arm back to her side and looked towards kagome's other friends and looked them over.

"Will it be alright we you if we come along on your travel Monk, Taijiya?" Lori said looking at them seriously.

"Yes that's alright with us Ms…?" Miroku said.

"Sorry I'm Lori, these are my friends Rachel, Alex and Meaghan" she said while bowing to them.

"Pleasure to meet you Lori-sama, Rachel-sama, Alex-sama, and Meaghan-sama, I'm Miroku the monk, this is Sango the Taijiya, Shippo the fox, Kilala the fire cat, and you already met our hanyou friend inuyasha" Miroku said coming over to them and bowing.

"Yes Pleasure to meet you as well monk Miroku and Taijiya Sango" Lori politely said.

"How did kagome find you if that's alright of me asking Lori-san" Sango asked curiously coming over to stand next to the Miroku.

"Kagome-sama freed us from a spell that we were put under four centuries ago by warriors who defeated our Kami-sama, we tried to stop them but they were stronger than us and I hate that we couldn't save him from his death" Lori said while looking at her friends with sad eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Lori okay we just have to get stronger" Rachel said looking at Lori with a small smile on her face.

"I know but we trusted them and look where it got us, stuck in ice statues for four centuries" Lori said angrily while plucking out blades of grass and putting a pile together without knowing it. A moan was heard from the tree where kagome was resting, everyone turned towards kagome, and Lori walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Hey you alright now kagome-sama?" Lori said while pushing kagome's bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes, but I thought I heard inuyasha a while ago?" Kagome said groggily, sitting up and looking around to see where she was.

"Ahh…yeah about that...I kind of blew him into some trees earlier" Lori sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh...okay" Kagome said tiredly. Her friend's sweatdroped and fell down anime style. Everyone turned in the direction of crunching leaves and trees falling down.

"Uh-oh seems muttface is back, oh well I liked not smelling his disgusting scent that smells like earth, bones and death" Lori said pinching her nose so she didn't have to smell the scent when he came into the clearing.

"Yes, he does smell like that doesn't he?" Meaghan says quietly while looking at the forest where the smell was coming from. Lori takes a deep breath of air and then stills.

"There's another demon coming, but it's coming from the west and he's coming fast, but he weird thing is that he feels like inuyasha but different" Lori said confused.

"Oh that must be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, he's the Lord of the western lands, and really strong" Kagome says looking around into the surrounding forest.

"Oh is he also a half-demon like inuyasha?" Alex asks Kagome curiously.

"Oh no Sesshomaru is a full inu demon" Kagome says to alex. Alex nods her head in understanding. Trees are suddenly ripped out of the way by an angry inu-hanyou but before inuyasha could get in a word he sniffed the air and started growling.

"Sesshomaru's coming; he's come to get my sword again basterd!" Inuyasha angrily said, while getting ready to fight his brother.

"Half-breed"

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Half-breed" Sesshomaru says gracefully walking out of the tree line.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BASTERD! IF YOU WANT MY SWORD TO BAD!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't desire father's sword today I wish to speak with the spirits" says Sesshomaru calmly.

"WHATEVER! It's not like their important spirits or something...feh" scoffed Inuyasha.

"They are very powerful and important spirits. Hanyou. Your just to blind to see what is in front of your hanyou eyes" said Sesshomaru while inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Feh…Whatever their just more wench's anyway" muttered Inuyasha turning away from his brother.

"SHUT UP MUTTFACE!" Lori yelled at Inuyasha.

"I DON'T HAVE TO WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled back. Lori's face turned red and the air around her started to swirl faster and faster, then before anyone could say anything Lori shot towards Inuyasha and had him pinned against a tree by his throat.

"I dare you to call me wench again, and see what happens mutt face" Lori snarled in Inuyasha's face, her eyes blood red. Inuyasha struggled to get free but no matter what he did he couldn't loosen the grip Lori had on him.

"Lori put him down, his not worth getting angry over" Rachel said calmly walking towards her and Inuyasha. Lori just kept growling at inuyasha and tightening her grip on his neck. Kagome walked over to Lori and put her hand gently on her arm.

"Please let him go Lori-sama, he's not worth it please let him go" Kagome said gently. Lori slowly loosened her grip on inuyasha then tightened her grip and threw him into the trees behind them. Lori turned around and breathed in and out till she was calm again.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior in your presence Sesshomaru-sama" Lori says while bowing to him.

"That's perfectly alright spirit of light and wind" Sesshomaru says politely.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about Sesshomaru-sama?" Meaghan asked quietly. Sesshomaru glanced over to where Kagome was talking with Sango and Miroku. The girls looked at Kagome, then turned there head to Sesshomaru and nodded in understanding at what he was asking of them. Sesshomaru inclined his head and disappeared in a blink of an eye. The girls looked at each other and made a vow to protect Kagome from whatever came their way.

Couple weeks later

Inuyasha and the gang were heading east to where there was a rumor about some shikon shards that some demons had and they were destroying villages that were in their way. Inuyasha as always was being annoying and not letting the group stop for anything. It was past noon now and inuyasha wouldn't stop to let everyone rest for awhile.

"Please Inuyasha can we stop a bit, we're tired and thirsty we need to rest for a bit please?" Kagome pleaded with inuyasha.

"Feh...weak humans and no we're not stopping we need to get those jewel shards before Naraku does" inuyasha said arrogantly while still walking forward, but all of a sudden he was picked up by a vine and dangled in the air.

"We will stop to rest inuyasha-san and you have no more say in the matter" Meaghan said using her power of earth to keep inuyasha in the sir with the vine.

"Let me go wench! I'm gonna kill you when I get down from here?!?!" inuyasha screamed, still struggling to get free from the vine that was keeping him up, and before he could say anything else another vine wrapped around his mouth to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah thank you Meaghan-sama for that" Miroku said sitting down on a fallen log in the shade beside Sango, who was drinking some water out of her canteen. Shippo who was ridding on Kagome's bike also sat in some shade to cool down a bit. Lori, Rachel, Meaghan, and Alex all found a nice tree with some shade to lean against. They could feel that something was going to happen soon but not when it was going to happen. After about an hour of resting they all started on their way again almost forgetting about inuyasha, Meaghan freed him from his vine prison when they were a mile down the dirt path. Even from so far away from him they could still hear him cursing up a storm, while running to catch up to them.

"So Kagome-sama who do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" Alex questioned.

"Well the first few times I met him he was trying to kill me but after that he just ignored me, why?" Kagome asked looking at Alex.

"Oh no reason just a question thats all" Alex said looking into the forest with little interest.

"Oh, OK"

Lori sneaked up beside Kagome and whispered in her ear "Do you like Sesshomaru-sama more than a friend, or just a friend Kagome-sama?" while looking into the forest sensing that Sesshomaru was near to hear the question she asked. Kagome blushed a bit from the question**.**

"Um...I l. h. more than a.a.a " Kagome stuttered shyly.

"OH..How cute, love is in the air!" Lori shouted dancing around Kagome, while making Kagome go even more red than she was. Rachel shook her head at her friends behavior.

"Lori would you stop your embarrassing Kagome-sama, shes might die from embarrassment" Rachel said smiling at Lori.

"But...but" Lori whined.

"No stop it" Rachel said seriously.

"Fine, but its not over yet Kagome-sama I will get more info out of you somehow" Lori grinned like a maniac. Kagome just gulped knowing she would not hear the end of it from Lori. Kagome's head snapped up.

"I feel a shard near by"

"Where?!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of the forest, stopping in front of Kagome and looking around.

"Took you long enough to get hear Inu-baka" Lori sarcastically said, looking towards the east.

"Shut up wench, like you could've got here before me your all so slow, Kikyo and I would have already been in the west by now" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome stilled when she heard that from Inuyasha, tears formed in her eyes but she would not let them fall she would not let Inuyasha see her cry.

"You Bastard, don't say that bitch's name when we're around all she is clay and bones, if I ever see her going after Kagome-sama I will personally take her soul and give it back to Kagome, who's it rightfully belongs too" Lori snapped in Inuyasha's face.

"Feh...You could try but Kikyo would beat your wench ass any day bitch" Inuyasha snarled right back in her face. Lori started to laugh.

"Right like a weak bitch like her could ever beat me, Ha! Yeah right" she scoffed at him, she knew he was stupid but really he was this naïve about what she could do to his precious Kikyo.

Lori raised her her and sniffed, she made a disgusting face when she smelt clay and bones coming their way.

"Just great we talk about the bitch and she comes when she is called" Lori said dramaticly, one hand outstretched and the other over her heart. Kagome giggled when she saw Lori-sama pose. The other girls just shooked their heads at her, but they knew she was serious when she said kikyo was coming they could also smell her.

"Hello Reincarnation"

End of chapter 2

What will happen next I'm not even sure yet but I will try to get the next chapter up before leaving to go to the summer games on July 22.

Hope you liked it!

Don't own inuyasha, only the characters I made up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Reincarnation"

Kagome froze where she was when she heard the voice, her heart told her not to turn around but her mind told her she should and so she did.

"Hello Kikyo, what can we help you with Kikyo?" Kagome said quietly. The four Spirits narrowed their eyes at Kikyo. Kikyo gazed at them for a second the huff and went straight to where inuyasha was standing. "You didn't tell them yet darling?" Kikyo asked inuyasha sweetly. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and shook his head. Kikyo grabbed his arm and tugged it. "Why don't you tell them Inu, they should know" "OK Kikyo".

"Tell us what inuyasha?" Miroku inquired looking at both inuyasha and kikyo.

"Kikyo will be joining the group starting now"

"What!?!" Everyone yelled.

"I don't understand inuyasha why is she joining our group?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Kikyo's my mate now and what I say goes got it bitch" Inuyasha said with a huff. Kagome gasp and started to shake. The girls looked at inuyasha angrily and turned their back to him and his undead mate. Kagome calmed herself down and quietly said "I'm going home" "What did you say?" Inuyasha angrily said. "I'm going home Inuyasha NOW!" Kagome yelled to him. "Don't yell at my mate bitch" Kikyo snobbishly said.

"Why not Kiki-hoe, what you going to do kill her like you even could touch her" Lori said.

"Kagome lets just head to your home before Lori beats the shit out of Kikyo" Rachel says seriously.

"OK, lets head back" Kagome said happy to get away from inuyasha.

"Come over here girls" Lori said standing in the middle of the dirt path. Rachel, Alex, Meaghan and Kagome walked over to Lori and stood behind her. Lori raised her arms and the wind around them pick up till it turned into a tornado then it disappeared in a blink of an eye. The ones that were left were shooked. "Where the hell did they go!?!?!" "Away from you I guess" Sango said walking away with Miroku ans Shippo.

With Kagome and the girls

The girls appeared around the bone eaters well, waiting for Kagome to step up to the well and Kagome gave each of them a piece of the shikon shard. The girls all jumped into the well one by one.

(500 years in the future)

Blue light filled the well house and then emerged each girl one by one, Meaghan came first then Alex, Rachel, Lori and lastly Kagome. Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and welcomed them to her era.

"Welcome to my time girls, I hope you like it" Kagome told the girls while opening the well house door. Sunlight poured into the well house and when the girls came through the door they looked around and couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the shrine.

"Come I want to introduce you to my mother if she's home" Kagome said walking towards her home.

(Spirit World , Koenma's Office)

"We have a major problem George!" Koenma whined loudly.

"What's the matter Koenma sir" George said rushing into the room.

"20 demon have escaped Makai and now their heading towards Sunset shrine! Get the spirit detectives in here right away!" Koenma ordered.

"Yes Sir!" George scrambled to call Botan and get her to get the detectives

(10 minutes later)

"What the yell do you want now toddler I was just in the middle of a date with Keiko!" Yusuke yelled slamming the door open with the other detectives following close behind him.

"Not now Yusuke we have a big problem, 20 demon escaped from Makai and are heading towards the Sunset Shrine" "Sunset Shrine! Thats where my cousin lives!" Yusuke yelled.

"Botan open a portal to Sunset Shrine now!" Koenma ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Botan opened a portal to the shrine, and everyone jumped into the portal after Yusuke.

(Sunset Shrine)

Meaghan sensed something was wrong, she stopped and closed her eyes the wind blew her hair her eyes snapped open. "Watch out theres demon here!" she yelled. Lori grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her behind them so that she was in the middle of the four girls.

"What's going on Meaghan" Lori whispered.

"There's demons in the area and I think their after the shikon jewel" Meaghan whispered back. The girls all got ready to fight when the demons surround them. The demons snarled and laughed.

"Well what do we have hear boys, a couple of girls think they can fight us!" The leader said laughing. The other demons laughed along with their leader. A portal opened by the god tree and the spirit detectives jumped out only to see five girls being surround by 20 demons. They were about to go and help when one girl with long blond hair rushed towards a couple of the demons throwing punches at them, a girl with short black hair also rushed out to help the other girl. Lori was thrown back into the god tree with sickening thud. "Damn things" she muttered getting up. Lori rushed back in when she heard a scream coming from Kagome, she tackled the demon down and punched it hard in the head and he became unconscious, she went to the next demon but before she could something grabbed her next and lifted her off the ground. The leader laughed at her pitiful attempt to get free. "Let me go you bastard!" Lori screamed while clawing at the leaders wrist.

(With YYH Gang)

"We have to do something Urameshi or they'll be killed!" Kurawbara said urgently. "I know!" Yusuke said pointing his fingers in a gun shape and yelled "Spirit Gun!". A blue light came from his finger and shot towards the leader who held the girl hostage in his grip, the attack hit its mark and Lori went flying into the air, Kurama ran over to catch her before she fell to the ground. Lori closed her eyes waiting for the hard ground, but when she didn't feel the hard ground she opened her eyes to see red hair and green eyes. "Are you alright miss?" her mysterious red head savior asked putting her on her feet. "Yes, thank you for saving me" Lori said politely said. Lori snapped her head up and saw a demon coming from the sky, she pushed Kurama out of the way and took the full attack of the demon, the demons claws dug into her arms and she winced when he tore them out of her arm. Lori did a 360 and kick out her leg to trip the demon while throwing her arm out in a closed fist to punch him in his face. The demon fell to the ground dead from the impact of the blow to the head by her punch.

(Back to Rachel and the others)

Rachel was making sure that none of the demons got near Kagome, Meaghan and Alex were helping fight off the other demons that tried to come close to Kagome, Kagome was also fending off the demons that would try to get past Alex and Meaghan by purifying whatever came her way.

"Watch out Kagome!" Yusuke yelled running over to push her out of the way of the attacking demon.

Lori's head snapped around and her eyes widened at how fast the demon was coming towards Kagome, she raised her hands and the wind started to become faster and faster around her then she shot her hands forward and the tornado that formed above her attacked the demon coming towards Kagome, the attack spun around the demon till it launched the demon through a portal that open when Botan came to see what was happening when something flew by her head and into the portal behind her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Lori asked fighting off another demon.

"Yes I'm alright Lori-san lets just get these things out of here" Kagome said punching a demon in the face. All of a sudden the demons disappeared when Lori was about to hit the demon it was gone and she almost lost her balance, she scrambled to find her balance before she could fall, an arm shot out and grabbed her arm she stumbled into a hard muscled chest she blinked and looked up to see the red head that saved her before.

"Um..Thank you again for saving me" Lori said quietly.

"Your welcome Miss...?" Kurama asked politely kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm Lori nice meeting you...?" Lori said blushing. Kurama smiled "I'm Shuichi pleasure meeting you Miss. Lori".

Yusuke ran over to Kagome and started asking her a million questions a minute, Kagome shooked her head and put her hand on her cousins shoulder to quiet him so she could answer some of his questions. She answered each question truthfully as she could.

"Who are those other girls that were around you?" Yusuke asked impatiently huffing for not getting the whole truth out of his cousin.

"Their friends of mine Yusuke don't worry they won't hurt me okay?" Kagome said nicely. "We must be going we have things to do and we have go get some new clothes for tonight because we're going clubbing!" Kagome cheered. The other girls smiled at how happy Kagome was and that they would find out what this 'shopping' was.

(At the mall)

Kagome grinned and ran to each store to find the right clothes for the girls, the girls just followed her around letting her do what she wanted.

(Three hours later)

Kagome and the girls all crashed on the couch and sighed that finally they could rest after such a long day walking and shopping

Kagome looked up at the clock and squealed.

"OMG! Hurry up girls we only have an hour till it's time to go to the club!" Kagome ran up stairs to her room to get ready. Lori snapped her fingers and the outfit she had chosen to wear that night appeared on her. The other girls did the same thing and were ready within minutes. (All the girls were wearing the same thing but in different colors, corset, black jeans and black 2 inch heels. Lori is wearing a red corset, Rachel a black corset, Meaghan a blue corset, and Alex a green corset.)

(30 minutes later)

Kagome came rushing down the stairs wearing a little black dress with black heels.

"So what do you think, do I look okay?" Kagome nervously said slowly spinning around showing the outfit off.

"Wow, very nice you look amazing" Lori said nodding.

"Yes very nice" Rachel said. Alex and Meaghan nodding in agreement.

"Well everyone ready? Good let's go party!" Kagome gleefully says while getting her coat on and opening the door.

"Yes" All the girls answered back to her. Lori giggled when she heard how excited Kagome was to go out and do this 'party' thing she talked about all day.

(The Vixen Club)

Kagome headed straight for the front door of the club and the girls followed wondering why she was going to the front of the line when there were so many people in front of them to get in. Kagome came to a stop in front of the red rope waiting for the bouncer to notice her.

"Ah, Kagome-Chan how are you? Haven't seen you around in a while" The tall bouncer said turning to her and the girls.

"You know busy, busy, busy for me Ryou-san, I have some friends with me tonight if thats alright" Kagome said smiling.

"Of course, come right in Kagome-Chan" Ryou-san said unlocking the rope and stamping their hands with a bunny stamp.

"Thank you Ryou-san" Kagome said walking into the club the girl behind her. The music was blaring and there was a big crowd tonight. The girls found a table in the back to all sit in.

"Who wants a drink my treat?" Kagome said turning around to ask the girls.

"Um..I don't know whats good Kagome why don't you choose for us" Rachel said watching the people dance on the dance floor.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks ladies don't move" Kagome said walking to the bar to get the drinks for everyone. Lori crooked her head to the start and watched everyone dance to the music.

"Why does it look like their having sex while dancing?" Lori asked curiously when Kagome came back with their drinks and took a seat. Kagome laughed and just told her thats how they dance now a days. Lori nodded in understanding. A while later they were interrupted by some guys asking if they wanted to dance and even though they said no they kept bugging them. One was about to grabbed Lori by the arm but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her. The guy turned to tell off the person who grabbed him but stopped when he turned around.

"Sorry to inconvenience you sir but the lady already promised me a dance" Kurama said putting out his hand for Lori to take. Lori blushed and put her hand in his and he lead to the dance floor in the middle of the crowd. Yusuke, Kurawbara and Hiei all took a seat in the bench and the other guys glared but left to find some other girls to dance with.

"Thanks Yusuke they were really getting on my nerve's" Kagome sighed closing her eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

"No problem little cousin, those guys were wimp's anyways seen them before trying to get some other girls got knocked right out with a right hook to the cheek by some girl who had enough with his shit" Yusuke said with a smirk. The girls giggled at that and could see that happening to the guys.

"Oh..I didn't introduce you to me friends did I cousin Yusuke" Kagome asked Yusuke with a smile.

"Nope, it would be nice so I don't call them just girl or something" Yusuke replied.

"Well this is Rachel, Alex, Meaghan and Lori is dancing with your friend Shuichi was it?" Kagome said while pointing to the girls she mentioned to Yusuke and his friends.

"Right thats Shuichi and this is Kurawbara, Hiei and I'm Yusuke, Kagome's Older dearest cousin" Yusuke said laughing when Kagome tried to hit him.

"Shut up Yusuke your only older than me by what 5 minutes" Kagome said huffing at him. Yusuke just laughed and gave Kagome a hug. Kurama and a giggling Lori came back their table a few minutes later and took a seat next to each other.

"So did you have fun Lori?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at her. Lori smiled and nodded "It's was so much fun learning to dance".

"You've never danced before?" Kurawbara asked shocked. Lori shook her head.

"Where we come from there was no dancing anywhere" Rachel answered truthfully.

"Wow thats weird were do you come from?" Yusuke asked them.

"We come from a little island far from here called Kia" Rachel said looking at Yusuke.

"Never heard of it must be a really small island" Yusuke said nodding his head.

(Couple hours later)

Everyone started to leave the club, Lori was leaning into Rachel giggling.

"Now I know to never give her fruity alcohol again" Rachel sighed trying to kept Lori upright and not to fall flat on her face. Kagome walked to the curve and hauled a cab to her house. A few minutes later a cab stopped to pick them up.

"Let's get her to bed before she falls over" Kagome suggested to Rachel. Lori just giggled and wiggled her way out of Rachel's hold and over to Kurama, she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Rachel shook her head and guided Lori to the cab and put her in it.

"Sorry about that I don't know if she'll remember anything thing in the morning about anything she did" Rachel said getting into the cab with Lori. Meaghan and Alex waved goodbye and also got into the cab. Kagome hugged her cousin and said goodbye to the others, she got into the front seat of the cab and closed the door. The cab drove off when everyone was in the car.

(Back with the boys)

Yusuke was laughing at the expression on his friends face.

"Hahaha you just got kissed! When your fan-club hears about this their going to go crazy!" Yusuke fell on his butt laughing his ass off. Kurawbara shook his head at Urameshi and Hiei disappeared into the night leaving them to themselves. Kurama just blinked shocked that a girl would just up and kiss him on the cheek, but he had never met a girl who would do that, the girls in his fan-club kept any girl away from him but never would they touch him like Lori did. He shook his head and headed home for the night to rest. Kurawbara helped Yusuke to his feet and they both walked home for the night as well.

(The next morning at Kagome's house)

In the home of one Kagome Higurashi four out of five girls were awake and eating breakfast, the only one who was not at the table eating breakfast was of course Lori who was still sleeping off the alcohol she ingested the night before. A couple minutes later the girls heard a thud then moaning coming from the room where Lori was sleeping, then you could here the shower going, then feet moving around and opening and closing drawers.

A couple seconds later Lori came down the stairs and plopped into a chair then resting her head on the table closing her eyes. Kagome got up and poured a cup of coffee for Lori so she could wake up.

"Here Lori this should wake you up some nice black coffee" Kagome said giving Lori the cup when she lifted her head at the mention of coffee. Lori took a sip and winced at the taste but kept taking sips. Lori sighed when she was done, "Remind me never to drink so much again". Alex, Meaghan, Rachel nodded their heads while Kagome giggled at her. Lori lifted her eyebrow and asked "What's so funny Kagome-sama?" "Oh just something that happened last night" "What happened last night? Did I do something weird? Bad?" "Oh just that you kissed mister Kurama on the check then passed out in the car home!" Kagome giggled more and couldn't stop.

"No I didn't, did I?" Lori said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh you so did!" Alex said laughing with Meaghan and Kagome. Lori couldn't believe it she was so embarrassed, she didn't know if she could ever face him again. The doorbell rang and Kagome got up to see who it was. The girls waited to see who it was when they heard Kagome giggle when she opened the door and let them in. Yusuke came into the kitchen first followed by Kurawbara, Hiei and Kurama. Lori's eyes widen when she saw Kurama and she hid her head in her arms, Rachel laughed when she saw what Lori did. The boys took a seat in the empty chair that were around the table.

"So how are you feeling Lori?" Yusuke asked smirking when he saw Lori's head down and she was not looking at anyone. She mumbled her answer to him.

"What, didn't hear you speak louder?!" Yusuke smartly said.

"Fine I said I feel fine" Lori said lifting her head up and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke just laughed , Lori shot up from her seat and aimed her fist at Yusuke's head but missed when he moved out of the way and ran into the living room, with Lori right behind him. Kagome laughed and yelled from her sit "Get him Lori he deserves it!" while trying not to fall of her seat. They heard a yelp then a thud and then Lori came back into the kitchen with a smug look on her face, she took a seat in the chair she had occupied before she chased after Yusuke.

"What did you do to him Lori" Rachel said looking at Lori seriously.

"Oh nothing, but he won't be getting up for a while" Lori smugly said, crossing her arms in front of her.

(Couple hours later)

The boys started to leave when Lori asked to talk to Shuichi for a moment. Lori and Shuichi moved into the living room.

"Um..I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night I've never been drunk and I didn't mean to um you know do anything to yo.." Lori was cut off when Shuichi leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Lori froze,blushed and muttered.

"I've never met a girl brave enough to kiss me even my fan-club but yet I'm enlightened that you did" Shuichi said to her with a smile.

"Um..you are?" Lori said shyly.

"Yes because I find you very attractive" Shuichi said raising his hand and stroking her cheek. Lori blushed and whispered "You do? No one has every said that to me before and it feels good" "Well I should go now but we will see each other soon yes?" "Of course Shuichi" Lori walked Shuichi to the door and she kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye till she couldn't see him anymore. When she went back into the house the girls were standing in the hallway watching her.

"What?" Lori asked walking passed them to get to the kitchen door.

"You so like him Lori-Chan so don't say you don't because we're going to know your lying to us" Meaghan said watching her movements.

"Okay, fine I like him okay happy now can we just go back to the past so we could find more shards" Lori said walking out the back door leading to the well house. The other girls followed behind her, Kagome locking the door to the house. Everyone entered the well house and surround the well, then one by one each girl jumped into the well.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Feudal Era, Keada's Village)

Inuyasha could be seen pacing back and forth in front of Keada's hut cursing about how late Kagome was and how he would go and drag her back here, if she didn't get back here soon. Inuyasha's ear's perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the bone eater's well. Kagome, Lori, Rachel, Alex and Meaghan came down the hill towards Inuyasha' and the gang.

"What took you so long wench?!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. Kagome shooked her head and then she stopped and turned to the side where she felt jewel shards coming from, her eyes widen when she felt how dark and corrupted the shards were. Kagome ran down the hill followed by the other girls.

"Inuyasha somethings coming and it feels really evil!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha while running towards him, she was suddenly jerked backwards when a tentacle shot out and landed where she just was. Kagome looked back to see who had jerked her back and she saw Rachel-san gripping her arm, Kagome nodded her thanks to Rachel and Rachel nodded back.

"Let's get you near Inuyasha and the gang before anything else happens" Rachel said putting her arm around Kagome's waist and jumping into the air followed by the others and landing next to Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome was pushed into the middle with Shippo, when a bunch of tree's were ripped away to reveal Naraku and his minions come out of the tree line. Kagura and Kanna came flying in on Kagura's feather followed by many demons, Kagura landed not to far from where Naraku was.

"What do you want Naraku?!" Inuyasha angrily said pulling out his sword and it transformed, Naraku just laughed at him.

"What I always want the jewel shards hanyou, and it seems that you have some new friends in your little group" Naraku says looking at the girls with interest. The girls looked at him with disgust.

"What are you looking at you vile hanyou?" Lori said to Naraku with a look of pure disgust on her face. Naraku sneered at her when he heard that.

"What did you say you little wench?!" Naraku snarled at Lori. Lori just smirked and laughed at his pitiful attempt at trying to get her angry.

"Ha, thats all you got hanyou please thats pathetic" Lori said laughing at Naraku. Naraku snarled and launched himself at her but was pushed back by a strong gust of wind. Naraku skidded back and looked to Kagura and Kagura shook her head saying it wasn't her who did it, Naraku looked back at Lori and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What, are you mad that I used a little wind to push you back?" Lori taunted back at Naraku.

"Kagura, you take care of this bitch while I go after the others" Naraku said lunging at Inuyasha and the gang with the demons behind him. Kagura looked at Lori with disinterest and boredom, she opened her fan and swung it so it made a tornado and it headed towards Lori, the tornado surrounded her and then it just disappeared into thin air. Lori laughed at Kagura's pitiful attempt to kill her, Lori opened her hand and shot it up into the air wind surround her palm and formed a huge ball then she shot it towards Kagura who tried to dodge it but it followed her wherever she went.

"You can't escape my wind Kagura, nothing can" Lori said watching Kagura trying to get a way from the giant ball of wind. The ball of wind engulfed Kagura and it shot her far into the sky. Lori laughed at the little speck of white and red flying in the air, she turned to the fight between Inuyasha and Naraku noticing that Rachel, Alex and Meaghan were protecting Kagome while she was shooting arrow after arrow at the demons in the sky. Lori watched Naraku turn into a doll and disappear, she could hear Inuyasha cursing that Naraku was just a doll again.

"Is everyone alright?" Kagome worriedly asked her friends looking them over making sure everyone is okay.

"Yes we're fine Kagome-Chan" Sango said to Kagome, while helping Miroku up from the ground, her eye ticked when she felt a hand on her butt she turned around and everyone heard a loud slap from miles away. Kagome shooked her head and headed inside to Kaeda's hut to put her over grown backpack down and get supplies to help patch up some of the wounds everyone got from the battle with Naraku.

(The Next Day)

Everyone was getting prepared to eat breakfast when Kagome notices that someone was missing, she sighed when she relies that Lori is not up and around the stew pot, and then she notices that Shippo is not around either. Kagome gets up and enters the back room of Kaeda's hut, she smiles when she see's Lori and Shippo curled up next to each other sleeping. Kagome walked over to them and leaned down and nudge them awake.

"Lori, Shippo breakfast is ready if you don't get up it's going to be gone by the time you do" Kagome says nudging them up. Shippo stirred in his sleep slowly waking up followed by Lori, they both stretched and yawned , then Lori opened her eyes.

"Good morning Kagome-Chan" Lori said yawning. Shippo stretch some more then snuggled back into Lori's side half asleep, Lori slowly stood up with Shippo cradled in her arms still asleep.

"He seems to be attached to you Lori-Chan" Kagome giggled when Shippo let out a purr of contentment of being snuggled in Lori's arms, Lori looked down at Shippo and smiled.

"Well I might be that I've been around kitsune's all my life" Lori said snapping her fingers and her regular clothes appeared on her, Shippo snuggled deeper into Lori's hold and sighed. Kagome smiled and led them out of the room to where breakfast was being held.

(Three hours later)

The shard hunting group was about to leave Inuyasha stopped and started to sniff the air. Lori giggled and whispered to Rachel "He really is a dog isn't he?" Rachel tried to contained a laugh when Inuyasha turned and glared at them, he then turned back and glared into the forest's brush and waited. A minute later the bushes on the edge of the forest moved and out came Rin and Jaken followed by Sesshomaru, Rin ran to Kagome and stopped but started to wobbled and fall but before she could Kagome caught her.

"Are you not well Rin-Chan?" Kagome said holding Rin in her arms and feeling her forehead, her eyes widened and she quickly took Rin to Kaeda's hut to get her into a warm blanket and some nice hot food. Jaken started to yell at Kagome to bring Rin back when a foot landed on his head and he was pushed into the ground with the foot still on his head.

"Yell again toad and I'll make sure you wont ever yell again" Lori said leaning down to where Jaken was lying.

"Don't tell me what to do wench!" Jaken yelled thrashing around under Lori's foot, Lori just pushed her foot harder into Jaken's head. Lori smirked and lifted her foot and swung it back then forward and kicked Jaken in the butt and he flew into the air far away. Lori smiled and skipped back to where Inuyasha was yelling and trying to pick a fight with Sesshomaru, she shook her head and bunked him on the head.

"Will you knock it off Inuyasha, it's not the time to fight with Sesshomaru-sama" Lori said while bowing to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gaped and sputtered out his words then stopped and glared at her.

"So your taking the bastards side now are you? I knew you were no good wench" Inuyasha huffed with anger at Lori, while she just raised an eyebrow at him and looked away.

"Whatever Inuyasha, I just want to know what's wrong with Rin-Chan, Jezz you really need to get that stick out of your ass" Lori said walking to Kaeda's hut to see what was going on with Rin. Sesshomaru watched her go then looked at Inuyasha and ignored him and started to walk over to Kaeda's hut aswell when Inuyasha started yelling at him.

"Hey I'm not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to attack him when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked to his side to see who it was and saw that it was Kikyo.

"Let it go Inu-baby, let's go somewhere else okay?" Kikyo said blinking and pouting at him. Inuyasha just nodded his head and followed Kikyo into the forest. Sesshomaru watched and shook his head.

"I don't want to know what their going to do" Lori said beside Sesshomaru while making a disgusting face at the retreating forms of Inuyasha and his dead wench as they went into the forest. Sesshomaru looked at Lori out of the corner of his eye.

"Kagome-sama said she would like to talk to you about something Sesshomaru-sama" Lori said gesturing towards Kaeda's hut. Sesshomaru nodded and headed to the hut, he moved the flap out of the way and saw Kagome leaning over Rin with a worried look on her face, she looked up and said "She has a very high fever and the only way I can help her is if I can bring her back to my home, if that is alright with you Sesshomaru-sama" she looked to see his reaction and when he nodded his head. Sesshomaru turned and opened the flap but stopped.

"I will be back in a week to check up on her miko" Sesshomaru said then disappeared.

"Kagome-sama, we are going back to your era?" Lori asked in the doorway of Kaeda's hut with Rachel, Alex and Meaghan standing behind her. Kagome nodded her head and gestured to them they where going to leave soon.

"Lori will you go get Shippo and bring him here, we're going to bring him with us this time, and we'll meet you at the well" Kagome said, while she gently picked up Rin.

"Of course Kagome-sama, we'll meet you there in a few minutes" Lori said disappearing to go find Shippo.

(The bone eater's well)

The girls waited with Rin for Lori and Shippo to show up. A few minutes later Lori and Shippo came out of the forest's edge, walking towards them.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome said standing on the wells edge. Everyone nodded their heads and one by one they started jumping in after each other.

(500 years later Tokyo, Japan)

The girls all reached the future and they all made it through safely. Kagome headed towards her house and entered her house, she walked up to her room and changed Rin into some of her old clothes from when she was little, then put Rin into her bed to sleep till she got her some hot soup to eat. Kagome headed downstairs to the kitchen and started to make some chicken noddle soup.

"Rachel!" Kagome yelled into the living room where the girls and Shippo were playing a game. Rachel came into the kitchen and stood beside Kagome.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" Rachel said watching Kagome make some soup for Rin-Chan

"Will you make some lunch for everyone while I go upstairs and feed Rin" Kagome asked Rachel.

"Of course Kagome-sama" Rachel said started to take things out for the lunch that she was going to make for everyone. Kagome headed upstairs to her room where Rin was sleeping.

(Back in the living room)

Laughter could be heard coming from the living, the laughter was coming from Shippo who was being tickled by Lori. Alex and Meaghan were reading some books that they had found on the coffee table, Lori was on the floor with Shippo trying to catch their breath when Meaghan looked up from her book.

"Guys it seems we have some company" Meaghan said getting up from her chair followed by Alex and Lori.

"Alex, Meaghan go tell Kagome whats going on and stay there with her, I'll go get Rachel and see who it is" Lori said heading for the kitchen where Rachel was cooking.

"Rachel we have company!" Lori said sliding into the kitchen. Rachel turned to look at her and nodded, turning off the burners and heading out the back door to get to the front before their company arrived.

(In the front of the house)

Yusuke was muttering under his breath about toddlers and orders. Kurawbara shook his head, Shuichi and Hiei looked around the shrine grounds and knowing something wasn't right.

"Is there a reason you boys are here?" A voice said from the forest surrounding the shrine grounds, the boys stopped walking and got into fighting stance. A giggle was heard after that, and Lori jumped out of a tree in front of them, she smiled and then frowned when she saw how serious they were.

"Is there something going on because you all look way to serious to me" Lori asked looking at them suspiciously crossing her arms. Yusuke looked around for his cousin.

"She's busy right now, what's your business with her anyway" Rachel said coming out of her hiding spot.

"Don't worry, we just want to talk to her about something" Yusuke said.

"Yeah we just want to ask her some questions and then bring her to meet our boss in the spirit realm" Kurawbara said with a smile.

"NO! You idiot, you weren't suppose to say that!" Yusuke said bunking Kurawbara on the head.

"Really?" Lori said popping up behind Kurawbara and scared Kurawbara and Yusuke. Kurawbara nervously shook his head, but Lori looked at him with a not so nice look on her face, Lori looked at Shuichi out the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"Kurawbara darling what does your boss want with Kagome" Lori said sliding up next to Kurawbara and smiled cutely at him.

"Um..He just wants to ask her some stuff about a big burst of power coming from here thats all" Kurawbara nervously said watching Lori out of the corner of his eye.

"Kurawbara you dumb ass" Yusuke said shaking his head at him.

"Thank you Kurawbara I'm going to let you off easy this time, but the others not so much" Lori said looking at the boys with dislike.

"Please Lori-san, we're just doing what we're told to do by our boss" Shuichi nicely said.

"Yeah well tell your boss Shuichi that he has to come down here and talk to her or she wont be going anywhere" Lori said to Shuichi. Yusuke took out his communicator and called Koenma to tell him to come down here. A couple minutes later after fighting with Koenma, Yusuke slammed his communicator shut and huffed in annoyance.

"So he's coming then Yusuke-san?" Lori said who had been watching Yusuke fight with his boss.

"Yeah, yeah he's coming" Yusuke grumbled to Lori.

"Oh don't be mad Yusuke-san but Kagome-san can't go anywhere right now anyway" Lori said turning to look at Rachel and nodding her head at her, Rachel nodded back then disappeared into the house. A few minutes later a portal opened up by the god tree and out came a toddler and a girl with blue hair flying on a broom stick, the toddler was yelling at Yusuke for making him leave his office.

"Excuse me, but could you shut up little boy" Lori said to the little boy yelling at Yusuke. Koenma shut up right away when he heard that, he turned to yell at that someone when he saw it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Koenma asked looking at Lori, up and down.

"I'm Lori and stop looking at me like I'm a piece a meat little boy" Lori said disgustingly.

"So your not the one they had to bring to my office, you idiots you brought me here for this!" Koenma yelled at the detectives.

"Why don't you shut up and let me finish you little brat" Lori said angrily to Koenma for his impatience attitude.

"Whatever little girl I'm only here to talk to this Kagome girl, so I can put her in jail for disobeying the law of time traveling!" Koenma said to Lori in a rude voice. Yusuke eyes widened when he heard Koenma say that, he was about to strangle him but Lori beat him to the punch, Lori had Koenma by the throat in the air and wouldn't let him go. Shuichi ran over to them and took hold of Lori's arm and tried to make her let go, but she wouldn't.

"You little asshole, I'll kill you before you could put Kagome-sama in jail" Lori said squeezing Koenma's throat a little more, Koenma started to chocking and started squirming in Lori's hands trying to get free.

"Let him go Lori, he's not going to do anything to Kagome, but you must let him go please let him go Lori" Shuichi whispered in her ear. Lori's grip loosened a bit but she didn't let him go.

"Are you sure he won't, because if he tries I'll kill him and nobody we be even able to bring him back to life when I'm threw with him" Lori said tightening her grip then throwing Koenma next to Yusuke. Shuichi held onto Lori by her waist, Lori took a deep breath and leaned into Shuichi's hold.

"I promise he won't" Shuichi said lightly kissing Lori's neck, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Shuichi" Lori said sighing, relaxing in Shuichi's hold. Botan was looking at Lori and Shuichi together and she didn't look to happy about it, Yusuke saw the look on Botans face and knew she was planning something and it wasn't going to be good. There was thud and everyone looked to see what it was, it was Rachel crouching down from jumping from the second story window. Rachel looked at Lori and raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Kagome-sama will be down in a few minutes, she's just putting the children to bed" Rachel said to Koenma but then realized that he was nowhere around.

"Um..where did the toddler go?" she said looking around for him, but then spots him lying face first on the ground by Yusuke's feet. Rachel looked around then looked at Lori and noticed she had a smug look on her face.

"What did you do Lori?" she said with weariness.

"Nothing to bad he just said he was going to put Kagome-sama in jail and I kind of almost choke him to death, but Shuichi stopped me from killing the little brat" Lori said shrugging, while snuggling more into Shuichi's arms. Rachel just shook her head and leaned against the god tree to wait for Kagome to come out with Alex and Meaghan.

(20 minutes later)

Kagome came out the back door with Alex and Meaghan behind her, she stopped a couple meters away away from where Rachel was leaning against the god tree.

"Is there something I can help you with Koenma-san" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes I would like to know why there such big bursts of power coming from this shrine" Koenma demanded. Lori growled at him and almost lost her cool again and pounced on him, but Shuichi kept a good hold on her. Koenma jumped behind Yusuke to hide from Lori when he heard her growl at him, Yusuke moved to the side away from him knowing he was not going to be in the middle of this.

"Say it again toddler, and make sure you say it nicely" Lori growled out at him.

"I would like to know why there were such big bursts of power coming from this shrine please" Koenma said as nicely as he could while shaking.

"You can't talk to the prince of Rekai like that bitch!" Botan yelled at Lori from where she was standing.

"Oh yeah and who's going to make me stop? You? I don't think so grim reaper, I'm not scared of you" Lori said back to the reaper who looked really mad. Botan had a face that said she was as angry as hell and swung her oar but missed, Lori pointed her finger at her and swirled it around and around till there was a portal behind Botan and a burst of wind knocked her into the portal behind her.

"What did you do? Where did Botan go?!" Kurawbara yelled at Lori not knowing where Botan had been taken to.

"Don't worry Kurawbara, I just transferred her to the spirit world jail you can go pick her up when you head back there when your done here" Lori said to Kurawbara knowing he was very worried about the grim reaper, Kurawbara nodded his head slowly.

"Why doesn't everyone come inside and I'll make some tea and coffee for everyone" Kagome said after everything that happened. Everyone nodded, Shuichi squeezed Lori's hand and Lori squeezed back and smiled.

(Two hours later)

Koenma had the information he needed and headed back to the Rekai to inform his father of what he found and to get Botan out of the jail cell she was in, he left through a portal alone since the boys were going to go straight home from Kagome's house. Alex and Meaghan were talking to Yusuke and Kurawbara, Kagome and Rachel were in the kitchen cleaning the cups used for the tea and coffee that they had before. Lori was outside on the roof watching the stars and just relaxing, when Shuichi came out to sit with her.

"Lori, are you alright?" Shuichi asked putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her over to him, Lori snuggled into his hold and sighed.

"Nothings wrong Shuichi-san, I'm just a little tired thats all" Lori said closing her eyes and leaning her head on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi smiled and pulled her in tighter since it was getting a little chili out, now that it was around ten at night it was getting a lot colder.

"How about we head inside, since it's getting a little chili out now Lori" Shuichi said standing up and holding out his hand for her, Lori took his hand and slowly got up but she slipped and Shuichi squeezed her hand and tugged her into him so she wouldn't fall.

"Thank you Shuichi" Lori said finding her footing and looking up at Shuichi.

"Your welcome Lori" Shuichi replied back looking down at Lori, they both grew silent then started to lean into each other and their lips met in a innocent kiss.

(Inside)

Kurawbara was talking to Meaghan about kitty's, they were deep in conversation and so were Alex and Yusuke. Rachel was leaning against the wall watching the others, while Hiei was sitting on the window seat looking outside.

"So Hiei-san what do you do in your spare time?" Rachel asked still leaning against the wall while her eyes were closed. Hiei opened one eye and looked at her.

"Hn" Hiei said. Rachel shooked her head and walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later she came out with a bowl of ice cream, she walked up to Hiei and put the bowl under his nose and moved it around before it was snatched out of her hands and being enjoyed by a pleased demon. Rachel smiled and took out her on bowl of ice cream and leaned against the wall next to Hiei. Lori and Shuichi appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"It's time for you boys to go, Kagome-sama has school tomorrow and it's time for us to sleep as well since we have to take care of the little ones tomorrow" Lori said to the boys with a slightly sleepy voice. The boys nodded and made their way to the front door, the girls followed behind and when the boys headed down the stairs the girls waved goodbye and closed the doors. The girls all said goodnight to each other and headed off to their own rooms.

(Next Morning)

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock and freaked, she got up fast and tripped on her blanket and fell flat on her face. Kagome quickly got up and rushed around her room getting her school uniform on and brushing her teeth, she ran out of her room and down the stairs running into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out the door.

"Bye see you guys later!" Kagome said around the piece of toast in her mouth, she ran out the door and down the stairs in five seconds flat. The girls at the table blinked and shook their heads.

"I don't feel right with Kagome-sama going to school by herself" Meaghan worriedly said.

"Why? Did you feel something Meaghan-Chan?" Lori said leaning on her elbows while looking at Meaghan.

"Yes, it just didn't feel right" Meaghan replied to Lori.

"Well what should we do?" Rachel said to the girls.

"Well I'll go to Kagome-sama's school with someone else" Meaghan said.

"I'll go as well Meaghan-Chan it would be nice to what this school is" Rachel said getting up from her spot and putting her dishes in the sink to be done later. Lori and Alex nodded and waved by to Meaghan and Rachel when they were going down the stairs.

"So what should we do with the little one's today Alex-Chan?" Lori said to Alex while walking into the house and closing the door behind Alex.

"Well I'm going to go and draw and read while you take the kids out somewhere" Alex said walking upstairs to her room.

"Alex?!" Lori whined to Alex who had disappeared into her room. Lori pouted and sighed while climbing the stairs to get the children ready to go out to the park.

(20 minutes later)

Lori and the children were walking down the street the park that was only ten minutes from the house. Shippo was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and blue shoes, Rin was wearing a yellow sun dress and white shoes, while Lori wore white capris with a yellow tan-top and white running shoes. They all entered the park and the children ran to the playground, while Lori went and found a spot under a tree to sit under. Lori watched the kids and smiled when some of the other kids asked if they wanted to play with them, Shippo and Rin looked over to where Lori was sitting and looked at her for permission to play with the other children and when she nodded they smiled and said yes to the kids that asked them to play with them.

"Are those two your children Miss?" a women said from next to Lori, Looked up and shooked her head.

"No I'm just looking after them for the day" Lori politely said to the older women next to her.

"Ah thats nice of you, well I must be going now it's almost time for my son to eat his lunch" the women said walking away and calling to a little boy who was wearing green.

"Shippo, Rin lunch time!" Lori yelled over to the children who were playing tag with the other kids. They both ran over and Shippo plopped down into Lori's crossed legs, while Rin sat next to Lori. Everyone picked out their favorite and started to eat.

(30 minutes later)

Shippo and Rin were laying down on the blanket Lori had set out for them and were starting to dose off when Rin spoke up.

"Lori-sama" Rin said moving her head so she could see Lori.

"Yes Rin-Chan" Lori said reading her book.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama will get married one day?" Rin innocently said to Lori with hope in her eyes. Lori looked up form her book and smiled.

"Well it does look like that Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama do like each other but it might take some time with inu-baka in the mixed of things but one day maybe in the next year or two they will get married Rin-Chan" Lori said to Rin with seriousness. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Lori-sama" Rin said yawning and turning around and falling asleep. Lori smiled and slightly covered both Children with another blanket, she turned back to her book and started to read again.

(An hour and a half later)

Lori, Rin and Shippo were walking back to Kagome's house and when they got there they saw Kagome-sama trying to talk to a male that they didn't know and that male was persistent in to talking to her.

"Is there something wrong Kagome-san?" Lori said walking up to the pair with the children trailing behind her nervous since they didn't know who the male human was. Kagome looked happy that Lori was there.

"Um nothing much I can't handle Lori-san, oh this is Hojo-san his from my school, Hojo-san this is Lori-san she's staying with me for a while and so is some of her other friends like Meaghan and Rachel that you met today and Alex who I suspect is upstairs reading" Kagome said to Hojo trying to hurry up so she could get inside her house.

"Nice to meet you Lori-san, Kagome-Chan why don't we go on a date on saturday if you're not busy?" Hojo asked taking hold on Kagome's hand.

"Sorry Hojo-san but she's got plans already with us for the next couple weeks, so you should get going now" Lori said taking hold of Kagome's hand and walking up the stairs leaving Hojo behind to stare at their retreating backs.

(Front yard)

Shippo and Rin hugged Kagome, then ran into the house followed by Kagome asking if she could make them a snack. Lori stayed outside and closed her eyes, she heard quiet footsteps coming towards her.

"Didn't you guys find anything?" Lori inquired to Meaghan and Rachel who had come up beside her.

"Nothing but I know somethings out there, I just don't know what it is" Meaghan said with a serious tone, Rachel nodded her head.

"Alright we'll just keep a lookout for anything unusually" Lori said to the girls. They nodded their heads and they all headed inside.

(Nighttime)

Rachel, Alex, Meaghan and Lori were downstairs discussing what they would get Kagome-sama for helping them out.

"How about something for this Makai?" Lori suggested to the girls.

"Yes that sounds good but what should we get her?" Meaghan asked them.

"Well we can't always be here with Kagome-sama, so what do you think maybe a demon cat like Kilala" Rachel suggested to them, they all agreed and said that Alex and Meaghan should go get it so if Kagome woke up they could say that they went out for a walk or something. Meaghan and Alex disappeared and Rachel and Lori went back up to their rooms to sleep.

(The next morning)

The four girls were the first to awaken that morning and made sure Kagome-sama's present was ready when she awoke that morning. The girls heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly hid the present from view. Kagome came into the kitchen and raised her brow when she saw the girls up but what really surprised her was that Lori was up this early in the morning.

"Come sit down Kagome-sama" Lori said getting up form her spot and letting Kagome sit down in the chair. Alex and Meaghan lifted the box up onto the table and sat it down in front of Kagome and waited for Kagome to open the box, Kagome looked at them then started to open the box when she was done she looked inside and saw a small kitten that looked like Kilala she picked it up and the kitten mewed then licked her nose. Kagome giggled and hugged the small kitten to her, she looked up at the girls and they smiled at her.

"We just wanted to get you something that when we're not here with you he will be" Alex said to Kagome.

"Thank you guys, he's beautiful" Kagome said to them.

"What you going to call him Kagome-sama?" Lori asked Kagome.

"Um...How about Sai?" Kagome asked them. They all nodded and Kagome smiled.

"So little one your name is Sai now, what do you think?" Kagome asked little Sai, Sai licked Kagome's nose and she giggled.

"I'm happy you like it little one" Kagome said nuzzled his nose.

"Let's go to the park with the children, what do you guys think?" Lori asked the girls.

"Sure" They all agreed with her.

(At the park)

Lori was playing with Shippo and Rin who were playing tag, Rachel, Alex, Meaghan and Kagome were sitting underneath a tree chatting when they heard a scream coming from the area where Lori and the children were. They all shot up from their spots and looked over to see Lori fighting of three demons while Shippo and Rin were hiding underneath the slide, they ran over to help when five other demons dropped in front of them.

"Who are you what do you want?" Lori yelled at the demons she was fighting. Meaghan, Alex, Kagome and Lori were thrown away and the demons jumped at Rachel and she fought but three of them grabbed her and disappeared with her. Lori shot up from her spot where she had been thrown.

"What did you do with Rachel you bastard?!" Lori yelled at the demon and ran at him but he disappeared with all the other demons, Lori stopped and screamed.

"RACHEL!!!!!!"

End Chapter 4

Hope you like it! It took so long to write, But enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"RACHEL!!!!!!"

Lori's scream was heard by the spirit detectives who were only a few blocks away, they all looked at each other and ran towards where they heard the scream. When they got there they saw Meaghan and Alex standing behind Lori trying to get her to calm down, they could see something was wrong. Lori's head snapped up and they were shocked that her eyes were blood red, she growled at Alex and Meaghan when they tried to calm her down but stepped back when she snapped her jaw at them. Kurawbara and Yusuke went over to where Alex and Meaghan were but did so cautiously when Lori snapped her head towards them and snarled, she was about to pounce but was distracted when a whip was snapped in front of her. Lori jumped back and snarled at the one who snap the whip at her, she hunched back and was on her guard.

"Lori tell me what's wrong, I can help you if you do" Kurama said dodging a blow from Lori when she tried to attack him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it back so Lori's back was to his chest and he had a strong hold on her so she couldn't get away.

(With Alex, Meaghan, Yusuke and Kurawbara)

"What's wrong with Lori? She's really scary" Yusuke asked the girls.

"We were just having fun when a lot of demons came out of nowhere and attacked us and the kidnapped Rachel and that's when Lori lost it" Alex said watching Kurama keep Lori still, she could see that Kurama had heard what she said.

"So she just went mad or something?" Kurawbara said looking at Alex and Meaghan.

"Yup it's because Rachel and Lori have known each other since they were babies so thats why she went nuts" Meaghan replied to Kurawbara's question, the boys nodded and kept quiet after that.

(With Lori and Kurama)

Kurama whispered into Lori's ears trying to calm her down, he noticed her breathing slowing down till it was back to normal.

"Thank you" Lori whispered before passing out in Kurama's arms, Kurama picked her up bridal style and walked over to others Hiei following behind him.

"Thank you for helping her Kurama, I've never seen her like this" Meaghan said looking at Lori and sighing.

"Don't worry about it I'll go and put her into to her bed for some rest I'll see you all later" Kurama said disappearing, Alex and Meaghan nodded. All of a sudden a ringing sound was heard through the silence it was Yusuke communicator, Yusuke answered and talked on it for a few moments before he snapped it shut. Yusuke turned to the others and told them the news he had just got from Koenma.

"It seems Koenma got a sighting of Rachel and a lot of demons heading for the eastern border and fast, so Koenma is sending Botan to pick us up make a portal and head over there to get Rachel" Yusuke said to the others, they nodded.

"Should we tell Kurama about it?" Alex asked looking at Yusuke.

"No, Koenma said he's call him and tell him our location when Lori wakes up" Yusuke replied. The girls nodded knowing that Kurama and Lori would meet them there when they could, a few minutes later Botan appeared through a portal.

"Alright, let's get you to where you need to be!" Botan said cheerfully looking around and not seeing Kurama.

"Where's Kurama?" Botan asked Yusuke just noticing Lori wasn't here either, jealousy coursed through her at what Alex said next.

"Oh he's with Lori right now, they will meet us there later" Alex said seeing the look in Botan's eyes when she told her where Kurama was. Yusuke had also seen the look in Botan's eyes and he would do anything to keep her from ruining Kurama's relationship with Lori and so he interrupted her from saying anything.

"Alright let's get going before we lose their trail!" Yusuke said loudly, Botan nodded and opened a portal to Makai and followed after them when everyone went through the portal.

(With Kurama and Lori)

Kurama had placed Lori on her bed and went to get a damp cloth to clean Lori's face with, but when he got back Lori was sitting up in bed and looking around when she noticed him in the doorway.

"Wha...what happened?" Lori asked confused wanting to know why she was in her room. Kurama sat beside her on the bed and told her of what happened, Lori closed her eyes and sighed when she looked up into Kurama's eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Kurama-Kun" Lori said sadly, Kurama just shook his head and pulled Lori till she was leaning against him.

"Don't worry about it Lori we all sometimes lose control" Kurama quietly said, Lori nodded and sighed snuggling into Kurama's arms, 20 minutes later Kurama spoke up.

"We should go meet the other's in Makai, they're following a lead of a sighting of Rachel and some demons heading towards the eastern border" Kurama said knowing she would want to go help find Rachel, Lori shot up and quickly snapped her fingers changing her outfit and hoping from one foot to the other waiting for Kurama to get up so she could open a portal to where the others were. Kurama smiled at her behavior and got up slowly seeing the impatient look on her face when she saw he was taking his time.

"Kurama!" Lori whined getting impatient with him so she grabbed his had and jerked him to his feet and opened a portal, in less then 5 seconds they were behind the group of detectives and her friends.

"Guys we're here!!" Lori shouted jumping up and down waving at them when they turned around hearing her voice. Alex, Meaghan and Kagome smiled at her and waved back Lori ran over to them pulling Kurama along with her.

"You feeling better now Lori-Chan?" Kagome asked looking at Lori with concern.

"Yup don't worry I'm back to normal now!" Lori said to Kagome knowing she was concerned but didn't have to worry. "Let's get going I want to find Rachel as soon as possible!" Lori said pumping a fist in the air and marching forward followed by the others girls who were giggling from her actions. The boys just stared after them blinking.

"You sure she's okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked not knowing if that was normal for Lori.

"Yes, I think she just wants to get Rachel back before something happens thats all" Kurama replied.

"Okay, hey Hiei don't you want Rachel back too so you two can go off and make-out or something and don't denie it cuz we know you really want to with all the looks you were giving her thinking nobody would noticed them" Yusuke said smirking when he saw Hiei tense.

"Shut up detective unless you don't want your tongue ripped out or worse your family jewel's" Hiei hissed while heading the way the girls went. Kurama shook his head and followed after Hiei, Kurawbara and Yusuke ran after them to catch up to them.

(With the girls)

The girls were all giggling and laughing but stopped when they felt something coming towards them, they all got into defense positions and waited for the foe to attack. 10 demons came out of nowhere and surrounded them, they didn't attack which was suspicious to the girls. A few seconds later the leader came out of the forest dragging something behind him, the girls saw a body of some kind but thought nothing of it. The leader pointed at them and his lackeys attacked the girls, the girls split up so they could take on more demons by themselves.

"Let's kill them and get this over with we have no time to deal with these weak demons!" Lori shouted to the other girls, while blocking a punch to her faces and kicking the demon away from her.

"Right!" Alex, Meaghan and Kagome replied back while fighting off some of the other demons. Lori looked towards the leader while punching one demon in the stomach and stopped when the head of the person that had been dragged rose it's head her eyes widened.

"Rachel?" Lori whispered before being punched in the faces and flying towards a tree but was stopped by arms wrapping around her, she looked up and saw Kurama's face.

"Thank you Kurama but I don't have time to talk I have to get Rachel away from that guy" Lori said lunching herself at the leader and attacking him, they battled each other for a while throwing punches and kicks and also using their weapons when Lori stabbed him in the heart with her sword, the leader fell to the ground coughing Lori leaned down and whispered to him.

"No one messes with my family and comes out of it alive" those were the last words he heard before he died, Lori ran over to Rachel and hugged her not willing to let go.

"Ca..can't breath Lori!" Rachel rasped out trying to breath some air into her lungs from the bear hug Lori gave her.

"Sorry Sorry!" Lori said letting her out of the hug and kneeling in front of her with a big smile on her face, Rachel smiled back and nodded her head at the others who had gathered around.

"Are you alright Rachel-Chan?" Kagome said kneeling down next to her and checking her over for any injuries, Rachel just smiled and shooked her head.

"Nothing a few days won't heal Kagome-sama" Rachel said slowly getting up, Lori got up as well and put Rachel's arm over her shoulder and helped her stand.

"Let's get you home and to bed for some rest" Alex said opening a portal to Kagome's house, everyone walked into the portal it closing behind them.

(Kagome's house)

Rachel was resting in her bed while the others were downstairs talking about many different things, Lori was sitting next to Kurama and had fallen asleep a while ago, the others kept talking well into the night not noticing a figure in the shadows outside the house watching them.

"_**I will get you Rachel and you will be mine"**_ said the mysterious shadow figure before disappearing into the night, leaving the group alone for now till the time was right.

Finished Chapter 5! Yay, I did it! Sorry for being lazy but I will be writing chapter 6 starting Monday and will be posting it in 2 or 3 weeks!


	6. Chapter 6

So I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my OC characters.

Review of Chapter 5

"_**I will get you Rachel and you will be mine"**_ said the mysterious shadow figure before disappearing into the night, leaving the group alone for now till the time was right.

Chapter 6

The following morning the girls all got ready to head back to the feudal era to meet up with Sesshomaru-sama, everyone was packing letting the children sleep in a little more before they left. 20 minutes later everyone was ready to go, Lori and Kagome went and woke up the children, but the children were still tired so both girls picked them up and held them. They all headed for the well house and when they got there they all jumped in pairs.

(Feudal Era)

The girls were walking towards Keade's village when Sesshomaru enters the clearing making them all stop, little Rin jumped down from Kagome's hold and ran over to her Lord hugging his leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you!" Rin said excitedly, Sesshomaru reached down and patted her head.

"I would like to invite you to my home for a ball that I am having tomorrow night" Sesshomaru said watching the girls for their reaction. The girls looked at each other then back to Sesshomaru and nodded their heads saying they would.

"You can also invite the slayer and the monk as well if you wish" Sesshomaru said starting to walk towards the village followed by the girls.

(Keade's Village)

Sango and Miroku were helping Keade in her herb garden, while Inuyasha had run of to find Kikyo and do who knows what.

"Sango, Miroku!" Sango and Miroku's head shot up when they heard their names being called, they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru in front then when they came down the hill they also saw the other girls with them. Kagome ran towards them and when she got near she gave Sango a hug and Miroku a nod.

"Now Kagome-sama what did I do to get a nod of your head and not a hug?" Miroku said with a slightly hurt tone.

"Being a pervert for one Miroku-san" Rachel said coming to a stop slightly behind Kagome and Sesshomaru the others coming to stop next to her.

"You wound me Rachel-sama, I am but a humble monk" Miroku said smiling innocently, Sango rolled her eyes and hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang.

"Thank you Sango-san" Rachel said smirking at the unconscious Miroku by Sango's feet, Lori smiled and shook her head at Miroku then she remembered that Kagome had to ask Sango and Miroku something.

"Kagome-sama don't you have to ask Sango-san and Miroku-san something?" Lori said turning to Kagome.

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru had invited us to his home for a ball he is having tomorrow night and we wanted to know if you would like to come?" Kagome asked looking at them with puppy eyes, Sango rolled her eyes at her friends actions but nodded to say she would go with her.

"I think since we're all going Miroku will be coming too, but what of Inuyasha?" Sango asked kicking Miroku in the side lightly to wake him up.

"He is not to come since he has decided to mate with the undead miko" Sesshomaru said in a emotionless tone, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head in understanding knowing that Inuyasha had made his choice and moving on so she was going to as well, she had found that when she met Inuyasha's elder brother in his fathers tome she had found that he was handsome and had a slight crush on him since then, and now that she had no feelings for Inuyasha anymore maybe something between the 2 of them could happen. Kagome blushed at the thought, she heard someone snicker and turned to see Lori watching her with a grin and saw she was about to say something, so she jumped at Lori but she had moved to the side.

"Kagome-sama is blushing! Are you thinking naughty thoughts Kagome-sama? Bad Kagome-sama!" Lori said in a sing-a-long voice, skipping out of Kagome's reached when she tried to shut her up.

"Lori-Chan! Stop it!" Kagome whined finally pouncing on Lori making them both fall to the ground, Kagome pouted when all Lori did was laugh.

"Now, now Kagome-sama don't worry I won't tell anyone who those dirty thoughts were for" Lori said smiling at Kagome but everyone could see her laughter in her eyes, Kagome huffed and turned around not looking at Lori. Lori smiled got up from her position on the ground and hugged Kagome from behind.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama I won't tell anyone it's our secret" Lori whispered in Kagome's ear so quietly not even Sesshomaru could hear what had been said, Kagome nodded her head and smiled Lori let Kagome go from her hug.

"Let's head out now so we can make it to Sesshomaru's....?" Kagome said but trailed off noticing that they weren't in the middle of the road anymore but were standing in front of a big gate.

"Wha...?"

"We're already at Sesshomaru's home Kagome-sama thanks to Meaghan-Chan!" Lori explained to Kagome in a cheerful voice, Kagome just nodded and followed after Sesshomaru when he entered though the gate, followed by the others who were snickering at her.

(The next day 4 hours before the ball)

Kagome and the children were outside in the garden playing, while Lori and Meaghan were watching them to make sure nothing would happen to them. Alex and Rachel were with Sesshomaru since he wanted to talk to them about some things concerning the ball, Lori giggled when Kagome got pounced on by Shippo and Rin. Alex turned her head towards the gardens doors and watched Rachel and Meaghan come out then walk towards them.

"So How'd it go?" Lori asked watching Kagome and the children, Alex nodded wanting to know as well.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama wants us to keep near Kagome-sama at all times during the ball since it will be filled with demons who don't want a miko in their mist's, and Sesshomaru plans to introduce Kagome-sama as his intended at the ball so be on the look out for anyone who wants to hurt or kill Kagome-sama" Rachel whispered to them so Kagome wouldn't hear, Lori and Alex nodded in understanding.

"Oh it's time to get Kagome ready for the ball" Meaghan said to the girls, they nodded.

"Kagome-sama it's time to get ready for tonight!" Lori called to Kagome, Kagome's and the children's heads snapped up and nodded, they sighed and walked over to the girls Lori picked up Shippo and held him in her arms.

"Let's get you all dressed up and ready for tonight little man" Lori said to Shippo heading inside to his room to get him ready, Rachel took Rin's hand and headed inside to Her room to help her get ready as well, Alex and Meaghan lead Kagome inside to her room where some maids were waiting for her so they could help her get ready.

"Ladies when doing her make-up please only put on light make-up she doesn't need anything else then that" Meaghan said to the maids, they nodded and started on their chore of helping Kagome-sama get ready.

(Half an Hour before the ball)

Kagome could be seen nervously pacing in her room, she didn't know what they would think of her but before she could think of anything else she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Kagome called to the person at the door and kept pacing her room, the door opened and in came Sesshomaru closing the door behind him, when Kagome turned to see who had knock on the door she was surprised to see Sesshomaru in her room.

"Is here something you need Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked stopping her pacing and coming to stand in front of Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked her over and nodded his head.

"You are nervous" Sesshomaru said watching her with emotionless eyes, but if you looked deep into his eyes you could see he was worried about Kagome.

"Oh...um I'm just a little nervous about what they might think of me thats all" Kagome said twirling her fingers around, Sesshomaru took hold of her hands and gentle pulled her towards him and embraced her within his arms. Kagome blushed lightly form the gesture he had done but smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"You have nothing to worry about Kagome, you will be safe and don't listen to what they say about you they are only jealous of your beauty and might be scared of what you are" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, Kagome shivered when his breath blew over her ear.

"But what if something happens and..." Kagome trailed off not knowing what to say, Sesshomaru smiled into her neck and pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Do not worry my love, I know you can take care of yourself and I know that if you are threatened to a high degree the spirits have my authority to defend you from any threats" Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome lightly on the lips to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her, Kagome nodded and sighed. A knock sounded on the door breaking the pair from their little world.

"Yes?" Kagome called.

"Milady it's time" the maid said.

"I'll be right there" Kagome called back.

"Of course Milady" The maid said walking away from the door to head to the next door, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Shall we go my love?" Sesshomaru said holding out his arm and waiting for her to take it, Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yes, we shall my Lord"

(The Ball)

"Introducing Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome!" The guard shouted, everyone became quite when they heard that everyone turned to the stair and stared. Many of the ladies glared at the beautiful women hanging off of Sesshomaru's arm wishing it was them, while the man leered at the women thinking many different thoughts. _(Many bad thoughts about our dead miko Kagome)_ Many started to whisper about the women on Sesshomaru arm and how strange she was. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the stairs followed by the 4 girls, Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru walked with Kagome to his throne and stood in front of it, He cleared his throat and everyone became quite.

"I would like to welcome you all to my home and am glad you all could make it tonight, I have a announcement to make" Sesshomaru said coldly, Kagome looked at him out the corner of her eye and knew this was the Sesshomaru others saw and not the one she was coming to know.

"I will be taking a mate soon and I have chosen who I wish to mate with" Sesshomaru said watching the other demons reactions, seeing the demoness looked at him with hope and lust hoping it was them he had picked to be his mate, inwardly Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at them.

"My chosen one is here tonight, I would like you to meet the Shikon no Miko Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome closer to him, Kagome blushed but kept her eyes forward like Alex told her. Many of the demons gasps whispering to each other about how Sesshomaru had gone crazy by taking a Miko as a mate, Lori how was standing behind Sesshomaru and Kagome was getting annoyed with the whispers and talk about how Kagome wasn't worthy of Sesshomaru and what not. Lori took a step forward and stood to the side of Kagome looking at everyone in front of her, she took a couple steps forward and stopped watching as the demons became quite when she stepped forward.

"I have become annoyed with your whispers about how Kagome-sama is not worthy of Sesshomaru-sama, but I have news for you demons she is more worthy of becoming his mate then any of you will ever be!" Lori snapped at them her eyes starting to become red, Kagome stepped forward and put her hand on Lori's shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down Lori-Chan, Don't listen to them okay?" Kagome whispered into Lori's ear, Lori glared at the demons again and huffed turning around and going back to her place. Kagome returned to her place next to Sesshomaru.

"Is there anyone who disagrees with my dissension speak up now" Sesshomaru said, their were mummers going around but no one disagreed with Lord Sesshomaru dissension about taking a Miko for a mate because if they did they might be dead.

"Very well then, let the party resume" Sesshomaru nodded to the band to start up again but before they could a voice spoke up interrupting them.

"I disagree with your dissension Lord Sesshomaru" A female voice said from the back of the room, Everyone turned to the voice and saw....

Chapter 6 end!

Sorry it's a cliffy!

Anyone want to make a guess who it is you might get it right or not!

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Recap

"I disagree with your dissension Lord Sesshomaru" A female voice said from the back of the room, Everyone turned to the voice and saw....

Chapter 7

...Lady Lia princess of the eastern lands, who is a Neko demon, who had been arranged to be mated to Sesshomaru before his mother had it called it off after finding out she was not pure.

"And what do you disagree with me about Lady Lia?" Sesshomaru said while narrowing his eyes at her, Lady Lia smirked at him.

"I disagree with you taking a _human _as a mate, as she will only bear you weak half-breeds while I can bear you strong full-youkai heirs" Lady Lia said looking at Kagome with hatred in her eyes, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more and growled but before he do anything his mother spoke up from within the crowd.

"Even if she is human she has my respect for looking past my sons cold exterior and loving him for who he is and not for his power and status like you Lady Lia" Lady Rei ( I don't know her real name can someone help me!) said stepping from the crowd looking directly at Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru bowed his head to his mother while Kagome smiled and bowed to her from her spot next to Sesshomaru.

"You respect a _human _and would let your son be mated to this mortal for the rest of her tiny life and bear him half-breed children who will be shunned!?!" Lady Lia shouted eyes becoming red with anger.

"I would rather have half-breed grandchildren then grandchildren from you! The one who gave herself to many different males" Lady Rei snarled tensing her body ready to kill her for her disrespect.

"I think it would be best to leave Lady Lia before something happens to you" Sesshomaru said gesturing to the guards to take her away but before they could she had launched herself at Kagome but was forced back by a pink barrier, skidding back to a stop and growling.

"I am not weak, it will not be so easy to kill me Lady Lia even if I look weak I am not" Kagome said with no emotion in her voice surprising Sesshomaru and her guards who smirked, Lady Lia snarled and launched herself again before being skidding to a stop before a wall of fire and snarled.

"Who did that?!" Lady Lia shouted snarling at the smirk on Lady Rei's face.

"I did, you arrogant excuse for a youkai" Alex said stepping forward to stand in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru, Lady Lia snarled again and took a step forward before a voice shouted at her.

"Are you seriously going to try and beat Alex when she is way stronger then you by like a mile you stupid Neko! Are you really that dense to try a fight someone who is way out of your league" Lori said snorting at her denseness of the situation at hand.

"How dare you! My father will kill you for this!" Lady Lia growled at Lori and Alex.

"Please I don't think your father would be very victorious if he went against Sesshomaru-sama's army and us after we tell him what you tried to do to Sesshomaru-sama's mate-to-be" Rachel said softly from her spot next to Kagome, Kagome looked up at her and smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Now get lost before I kill you for disrespecting Kagome-sama you wench!" Lori snarled then smirked when she saw Lady Lia run from the room, She turned around to face Sesshomaru and Kagome and bowed then walked back to her spot behind Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded to the orchestra and they started to play while everyone went and mingled with everyone and chatted to each other about war and how they were doing, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and presented her with his arm.

"Let us go mingle with the rest my dear" Sesshomaru softly spoke to Kagome and Kagome nodded taking Sesshomaru's arm in hers and letting him lead her to wherever he wanted. Lori smiled and sighed.

"What is wrong Lori-Chan?" Meaghan asked looking over at Lori with a curious look.

"Its just that it would be nice if someone would to that for me...oh well lets mingle!" Lori said tugging Rachel along with her giggling while she went, Rachel shooked her head and sighed.

"Its nice to know to we wont have much trouble with anyone trying to hurt Kagome-sama with Sesshomaru-sama being with her all night long" Alex said watching everything from her spot by the stairs.

"Yes but keep a look out anyway just in case" Meaghan said watching Kagome and Sesshomaru taking to a couple of tiger youkai from the northern territory.

(Much later)

After the party when everyone had left to their respected homes, Sesshomaru had escorted Kagome back to her room to make sure she got back alright. Kagome shyly looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed.

"Is there something the matter my dear?" Sesshomaru said smirking putting his arm around Kagome's waist and bringing her towards him, Kagome's blushed even more looking like a tomato.

"Nothing is the matter Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said looking down at her feet, Sesshomaru shook his head and tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"There is no need to be shy my dear, you can tell me anything" Sesshomaru said placing a kiss on her forehead, Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

"Goodnight my dear and get some rest we have a big day tomorrow" Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome lightly on the lips, Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Of course My Lord" Kagome said smiling and opening her door and closing it behind her, Sesshomaru had waited till she was in her room and in bed before leaving to his own room down the hall from hers.

"That was so cute!" Lori said coming out of her spot in the shadows, Rachel, Alex and Meaghan following.

"Yes it was, now let us get some sleep for tomorrow and as Sesshomaru said we have a big day" Meaghan said heading to her room followed by the others.

(The next morning)

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table eating their breakfast and chatting with each other.

"What shall we do about the shards, there's only two left and Kouga-Kun has them" Kagome asked Sesshomaru and the others, Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes, since he has them we shall go and retrieve them and then the final battle would be soon after" Sesshomaru replied back, the others nodded Alex was going to say

something there was yelling from down the hall followed by Jaken's squawking, the doors to the dining room were slammed open and in barged Inuyasha followed by Kikyo who looked the same and smelled the same as usual.

"What can I do for you half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked back to his normal cold self, Inuyasha snarled at him.

"I've come to get mu shard detector and finish getting the rest of the shards before that bastard Naraku does, thats what!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing for Kagome but was stopped by Sesshomaru having his hand around his next and against the wall.

"She is not your shard detector anymore Inuyasha, she is my mate-to-be and you will not speak to that way ever again!" Sesshomaru snarled in Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha struggled to breath with the tight grip his brother had on him. Kagome got up from her chair and rushed over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha putting a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to calm him down.

"Calm down Sesshomaru, Please let him go" Kagome pleaded with Sesshomaru while tugging on his arm trying to make him let go.

"You still care for this half-breed after what he has done to you?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye, Kagome nodded her head pleading with Sesshomaru with her eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru let him go" Kagome said again pulling on Sesshomaru's arm till he relished Inuyasha from his hold and walked away.

"You will meet me in my study miko when you are done with the half-breed" Sesshomaru commanded disappearing to his study, Kagome sighed looking at Inuyasha and shaking her head at him.

"You should leave Inuyasha, I will not be going anywhere with you" Kagome said walking towards Sesshomaru's study, Inuyasha jumped up from where he was lying on the ground and grabbed Kagome before she could go far.

"Where do you think your going Kagome? You have shards to find since your the one who broke it in the first place! Kikyo would've never let that happen!!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face, Kagome flinched at his words but kept a straight face she ripped her arm away from Inuyasha and faced him with an angry look.

"Don't you dare say that to me! You think I don't know it was my fault that the jewel was broken! Don't you dare compare me to Kikyo, I'm not some heartless clay body with now feelings!" Kagome yelled right back at Inuyasha, Inuyasha snapped at that and slapped Kagome right in the face. Kagome's face snapped to the side by the force of the slap, she slowly reached up a hand and felt liquid on her finger tips from where Inuyasha had slapped her. Kagome's eyes were widen with surprise at what just happened, Before anyone could more Rachel had Inuyasha by the next and was walking towards the door to throw him out of her Lords castle. Kagome just watched Inuyasha being dragged out of the castle, a whizzing sound was heard before an arrow was deflected by a gust of wind.

"You bitch!" Lori yelled before having Kikyo by the next and squeezing the air out of her lungs, Lori started to walk the way Rachel went and when she got there she roughly threw Kikyo by Inuyasha.

"Ever come near Kagome-sama again you wench and half-breed I will kill you in the most PAINFUL of ways" Lori snarled slamming the castle door shut in their faces before turning around and rushing back to Kagome, picking her up and rushing her to Sesshomaru's study. Lori knocked on the door before entering, she placed Kagome in a chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk and rushed back out the way she came.

"Why do I smell your blood Kagome?" Sesshomaru said looking up and narrowing his eyes when he saw three claw marks on her cheek and before Kagome knew what happened Sesshomaru had moved he was kneeling beside her looking at the cuts.

"Who did this to you Kagome?" Sesshomaru softly said looking at Kagome in the eyes, Kagome lowered her head and whispered out the name of the one who had done it. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in angry what his foolish half-brother did to his mate-to-be, Kagome gently placed her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek to get his attention.

"Lori-Chan and Rachel-Chan already took care of Inuyasha and Kikyo for us, I over heard them saying that if they ever come near me again they would kill they in the most painful of ways" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru knowing that it might calm him down a bit.

"If we do ever see that foolish half-brother of mine he will not live to see the next sunrise" Sesshomaru growled out but remained calm for his mate-to-be, Kagome nodded and for the next couple of hours they stayed in Sesshomaru's study and talked while Sesshomaru worked on some paper work that needed to be done.

(Supper Time)

Once everyone had been seated and Sesshomaru had taken the first bite everyone started to eat, couple minutes into their diner Lori spoke up.

"Kagome-sama may I ask you something?" Lori said softly looking at Kagome while taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"Of course you can Lori-Chan what can I do for you?" Kagome replied turning to face Lori with a curious look on her face.

I wanted to know if I could take Shippo and help him find another Kitsune youkai and ask if they could train him" Lori asked looking at Shippo out of the corner of her eye and seeing his eyes light up with joy at bringing able to be trained by someone to help him with his Kitsune magic.

"Of course, I think it is time for Shippo to learn about his heritage and get trained to help him improve of his magic" Kagome said smiling at Shippo when he scrambled out of his seat and ran over to her and gave her a big hug of thanks, then he scrambled over to Lori and hugged her to but stayed in her lap with a big grin on his face.

"I now just have to find someone to help train him" Lori said mostly to herself but Sesshomaru being a demon heard.

"Youko Kurama will be the best one to help out Shippo in his magic since he is a silver Kitsune" Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his wine and looking at Lori, Lori nodded in understanding.

"We shall leave tomorrow morning to search for this Youko Kurama then, Shippo it would be best to say your goodbyes before you go to bed since we will be leaving early in the morning and I'm not sure everyone will be up at that time" Lori said to Shippo, He nodded excited that he would be going to meet the famous 'Youko Kurama' and ask him to help train him but was also sad that he would leave behind Kagome and his friends but knew that when he got back he would be stronger then before and be able to help them to defeat Naraku.

"I will be there to see you off, it will be a long time before we see you again" Kagome said with tears in her eyes but kept them at bay, the others nodded knowing it would be a while before they would see Lori and Shippo again.

(The next morning)

Lori and Shippo were saying their tearful goodbyes before leaving on their journey to find Youko and asking him for his help, so after a long tearful goodbye where Kagome really didn't want to let go of Shippo they were off into the morning sunrise to begin their journey of adventure and maybe love.

**Chapter 7 end.**

**The next chapter will be mostly about Lori and Shippo's journey to find Youko, and on the way they find an injured bat youkai (Anyone know how to spell his name right please do tell me!) who happens to be Youko's partner. What shall happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Hoping to get chapter 8 done in about 2 weeks or less! **

**Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

A week into Lori and Shippo's journey they encountered a group of villagers surrounding a body and were kicking and punching it, Lori quickly moved threw the crowd and came upon the site of a badly beaten bat-youkai. Lori spread out her aura and the villagers moved away from her and the demon.

"Touch him again and I will personal kill you all" Lori hissed at them inwardly smirking when they all scrambled away back to their village, she kneeled down next the demon and check over him to see that he was badly injured so she helped him up and walked into the forest to help heal him.

(A clearing in the forest away from the village)

Lori placed the demon against a tree and quickly got to work on healing him, by the time she was done all of his wounds were gone. Lori moved away from him and sat against a tree a little away from him, Shippo walked over to Lori and sat down in her lap for a nap.

(15 minutes later)

Kuronue woke to a ray of sun in his eyes, he quickly sat up looking around him and saw a women and a Kitsune a little ways from him. Shippo stirred awake to notice that their patient was awake and confused, he nudged Lori awake and pointed to the confused demon across from them. Lori smiled and got up holding Shippo in one arm and walking over to the demon, she slowly kneeled down in front of the demon and softly spoke.

"Hello, my name is Lori and this is Shippo, may I ask how you are feeling?" Lori looked him over to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, did you save me form the villagers?" Kuronue asked Lori still confused on how he got here, Lori smiled and nodded.

"Yes, may we know your name youkai?" Lori asked softly.

"My name is Kuronue" Kuronue answered politely, Lori smiled.

"Are you hungry Kuronue?"

"A little bit"

"Good I'll be right back" Lori said getting up and disappearing into the forest to go and hunt something to eat, Shippo started making the fire and then sat on the other side on the fire to stare at Kuronue. A little while later Lori came back with a dear already skinned and strewed, she placed it over the fire then sat down next Shippo and then they all waited for their dinner to be ready.

(After dinner)

Shippo was asleep curled up on Lori's lap dreaming away, Lori slowly stroked Shippo's hair. Lori looked up at Kuronue to see him staring at them, she smiled and relaxed back against the tree she was sitting against.

"May I ask you something Kuronue-san?" Lori quietly asked Kuronue who had snapped his head up when he heard her ask him something, he nodded and Lori smiled.

"Do you know where I can find Youko Kurama? I would like to ask him if he could train Shippo" Lori said closing her eyes.

"Your looking for Youko? Well I can help you with that since he is my partner" Kuronue said looking up at the stars.

"Really? Oh Shippo will be so happy to finally meet Youko!" Lori said giggling knowing Shippo would be a handful when they told him tomorrow.

(The next afternoon)

Shippo was bouncing around Lori and Kuronue excited that he would meet the famous Youko Kurama!

"How much longer till we finally get there Kuronue-san?" Shippo excitedly said bouncing on the balls on his feet, Lori giggled at the picture Shippo made.

"Only a little while more, Youko is probably on his way now having sensed me" Kuronue said murmuring the last part to himself but Lori heard him. Not even a couple minutes later they saw a white blur coming towards them, Shippo quickly hid behind Lori. The blur came to stop in front of the small group.

"Youko! How good to see you! I'd like you to meet Lori and Shippo, they saved me from some villagers who were beating on me after I was servilely injured" Kuronue said motioning to the women beside him and the kit hiding behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Youko-sama, Shippo is excited to finally meet you" Lori said bowing slightly and pushing Shippo out from behind her, Shippo stuttered out a hello and ran back behind Lori. Lori giggled and smiled at Youko, Kuronue started to walked the way Youko had come the others following behind him.

"May I ask you a question Youko-sama?" Lori asked.

"Of course, ask away" Youko said watching Lori out of the corner of his eye.

"Well Shippo is getting older and I was wondering if you could help train him" Lori said watching Kuronue walk ahead of them.

"Sure, it's kind of boring around the base nowadays anyway" Youko said thinking of what he could teach the little fox kit, Lori smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Youko-sama, Shippo will be very happy to know that you will be able to train him" Lori said smiling when Shippo bonked Kuronue on the head and scampered over to her and Youko.

(At Youko's hideout)

The group of four walked into the hideout, the other demons inside watched them come in and when they saw Lori they all looked at her with lust in their eyes since they had not been able to have a female's company in a long time since they had been doing a lot of missions as of lately. Lori didn't pay them any mind since she was used to the looks of the male species looking at her like that, she cuddled Shippo closer to her when she saw some of them look at Shippo knowing that they thought if they could get rid of him they could get to her but that was not going to happen. Lori sneered at them and they all backed away from her when they tried to move towards her and Shippo, Kuronue watched this happen with Youko they were both knew she would not be one to mess with.

"Come I shall show you to the room you will be staying in" Youko said motioning to the hallway on the right, Lori and Shippo followed him.

"This shall be your room Shippo and Lori-Chan your room will be right next to his, there is a door that connects your room together" Youko said pointing the room they would be staying in.

"Thank you Youko-sama, I'm going to freshen up and I'll find you when I'm done" Lori said opening her door and venturing inside then closing the door behind her, Youko and Shippo watched her walk into her room then Youko headed towards the training room with Shippo following behind.

(Half-Hour Later)

Lori walked towards where she felt Shippo's aura and found him training with Youko his fox magic and some new techniques, she smiled at how Shippo was trying really hard to concentrate when she could tell all he wanted to do is explore his new home for the next couple months. So thats the ways the next 6 months went by till Youko and his partner Kuronue went on a big heist, Lori sensed something was not right and had decided that she would follow them and make sure everything was alright. Lori watched them go in and then come running out and into the woods, she followed them into the woods and saw the trap set up and them nearing it so she rushed forth and...

The End Of Chapter 8!

Sorry, Cliffhanger! Hopefully Chapter 9 will be up in the next month!

Please read and review!

Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lori watched them go in and then come running out and into the woods, she followed them into the woods and saw the trap set up and them nearing it so she rushed forth and...

Once she found them she saw Kuronue trapped in a bamboo cage and Youko about to go back to help him but Kuronue yelling at Youko to run, Lori spotted the hunters and quickly got out her twin swords and jumped in front of them before they could reach Kuronue and Youko to hurt them.

"LORI! What are you doing run!" Kuronue yelled at her, but Lori wouldn't she raised her blades and struck the hunter who came at her killing him instantly.

"NO! I won't leave you here!" Lori said her eyes turning blood red and charging at the other hunter's who were charging at them, she spun and twisted out of all the hunters attacks killing them one by one with her swords.

"Youko, get Kuronue out of here!" Lori yelled over the clashing of swords and yells, Youko nodded and broke the bamboo caging Kuronue and they both ran. They stopped when heard a scream and turned around to see Lori standing in the middle of the mob, she growled at them and hissed when one of the hunters swords sliced her arm.

"Bastard!" Lori screamed slashing her swords at the mob and killing half of them, Youko and Kuronue looked at each other and quickly decided to fight with Lori. They turned running back to where Lori was and fought with her, it only took the three of them 10 minutes to kill all the hunters. Lori sighed and relaxed putting her blades away and turning to Youko and Kuronue.

"Let's get out of here before any more hunters come looking for you" Lori said walking passed them and heading back to the base, Youko and Kuronue following beside her.

(At the base)

Once they had reached the base Lori quickly made her way to her room and slumped against the closed door breathing harshly, she looked down and winced. Lori quickly placed a scent barrier around the room and sighed looking down at her wound on her arm, she slowly go up and headed straight for the hot spring to wash the blood away and heal it. Once she had finished she got dressed and went out to find Shippo, she found him about 10 minutes later training with Youko. She smiled at them and gasped in surprise when she felt arms circle her middle, she looked up and turned her head a bit and saw Kuronue was behind her. He leaned down till his chin was resting on top of her head while he tightened his hold around her stomach, Lori turned and faced Kuronue who looked down at her and smiled a small smile.

"What's wrong Kuronue?" Lori asked tilting her head to the side watching him, he shook his head saying nothing was wrong. Yuki narrowed her eyes at him and asked again what was wrong, he sighed.

"I thought we were going to lose you back there Lori, that's all" Kuronue said quietly, Yuki blinked and smiled. She nuzzled her head under his chin and purred in reassurance, Kuronue tightened his arms around Yuki more and let him self purr back. Youko who had seen the exchange smiled, then turned back to training Shippo. It was a couple hours later that Shippo was shipped off to bed by Lori who tucked him in and was about to leave but was stopped by a whimper.

"What's wrong Ship?" Lori asked coming to stand next to Shippo's bed, Shippo stared up at her and made a puppy face at which she sighed at and she transformed into her kitsune form (the size of Kirara when she transforms to battle) and curled herself next to him purring to soothe him so he could fall a sleep. About a half hour later both Shippo and Lori had fallen asleep and that was how Youko and Kuronue found them, they looked at each other and then both of them transformed into the beast forms. Youko curled himself behind Lori who shifted a bit closer to Shippo and laid his tail over Shippo who snuggled into it, Kuronue laid down on Lori's head and closed his eyes falling into a light sleep like Youko.

(The next morning)

When Lori came too she felt warm and safe, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Shippo and a silver tail over him. She blinked then felt something shift on her head when it slid down to her muzzle, she looked cross-eyed at it and it smiled at her. Lori jerked her head up and the bat flew into the air and opened its wings to stop from falling back down, that movement woke up the body curled up behind her and she looked back to see a silver fox staring at her. Lori blinked and then realized that it was Youko in his beast form, and when she looked up to the ceiling where the bat was, she saw Kuronue staring at her. Kuronue slowly came down and landed beside the bed, Youko slowly got off the bed and stretched out then transformed back into his humanoid form followed by Lori who picked up a still sleeping Shippo. They all stared at each other in silence but was interrupted by Shippo yawning.

"I'm hungry" Shippo whined looking up at Lori with his puppy eyes, she smiled and cuddled him walking out of the room towards the dining hall to eat breakfast. Youko and Kuronue followed silently behind them, the both of them looking at each other then back to Lori and Shippo while saying to themselves 'she would make a wonderful mother to my kits'. After breakfast Shippo went back to training while Lori took a seat in the training room and started to read, Kuronue laid his head down on her lap and dozed off. Lori smiled down at Kuronue and ran her hand threw his hair and went kept reading, every once in a while she would look up to watch Shippo and Youko train. It would only be a year later that Lori and Shippo would see Kagome and the others again, when there would be an attack on the western lands by Naraku.

Chapter end!

Sorry its so short but I wanted to get it out for you all to read!

Please read and review.

Next chapter "fight against Naraku!".

Also I have a new story out but right now its on Quizilla since I seem to not be able to add new stories to my account right now, so I will be posting up the link as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait, had a case of writers block :( But I think I'm back now :)

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

The western land's were under attack by Naraku who had finally figured out where the shard hunting group was staying for the last year, he attacked with force but wasn't able to do much damage but he wouldn't let that stop him. The shard hunting group was fighting off Naraku, Kagome knew they might not be able to win but she wasn't going to lose hope just yet.

(At Youko's Lair)

Lori could feel something was wrong in the western lands and she was anxious to get back to her friends, Youko and Kuronue could tell something was bothering Lori and had finally decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Lori what's wrong you've been acting weird for a couple days and we are worried" Kuronue said wrapping his arms around Lori's waist and nuzzling her neck in affection, Lori sighed and told them that she had felt that something was wrong with her friends and she needed to see what was going on. Youko said he would go with her but she had said she needed to go alone, she wanted Youko to keep training Shippo while she was away. So before the guys could say anything else Lori was gone, the men knew it was no use going after her so they continued on with what they were doing.

(Lord Sesshomaru's Castle)

The fight with Naraku was bloody and long, Kagura was fighting with Kagome who was holding her own. But before anyone could make the next move a blast of wind that revealed Lori standing in front of Kagome, Kagome smiled and then they all continued to fight against Naraku and his minions. Lori quickly took out her twin swords, and killed a couple demons till she was back to back with Kagome. She whispered her plan to Kagome who nodded and they both quickly made their way towards their targets, Lori quickly found Hakudoshi and Akago who had Naraku's heart in him. Lori appeared in front of Hakudoshi who stared at her, Kanna who was behind Hakudoshi also stared at her.

"Let me have Akago, and I can save everyone and give you your own hearts" Lori said holding out her arms for the child, Haku and Kanna looked at each other then back at Lori and nodded their heads. Kanna and Haku walked over to Lori and she kneeled down and told them what they were going to do, they nodded their heads and disappeared to wait for her orders. Lori made her way to where Kagome was, they looked at each other and nodded.

"NARAKU! Show yourself you coward?" Kagome screamed catching her comrades attention and that of the enemies, the laugh of Naraku could be heard for miles. Then he finally showed himself in a cloud of miasma.

"Hahaha...You think a weak miko like you can defeat me?" Naraku said laughing, Lori rolled her eyes. Rachel, Alex and Meaghan appeared beside Kagome and Lori who stared straight ahead at Naraku who was smirking at them, the girls quickly went into action when Naraku sent out demon to attack. Everyone fought against Naraku, many of their friends had gotten hurt but no one was seriously injured and kept fighting. It would take hours till they had their chance to finally kill Naraku, Lori stood beside Kagome who was ready to notch an arrow.

Lori snapped her fingers and Kanna and Haku appeared beside Lori with Akago, Naraku narrowed his eyes at them. Before He could squeeze their hearts Lori rose her hands and they glowed a pale white and the hearts that were in Naraku's hands disappeared and reappeared into her hands, Lori placed her hands before Kanna and Haku and then both hearts disappeared into their bodies. Haku and Kanna gasped then smiled at Lori who smiled back in joy, Naraku screamed in rage and attacked them with all his might. Kagome quickly let lose arrow after purification arrow at Naraku who was hit, then Lori attacked with both her power over light and wind, while Rachel attacked with her power of metal, Alex attacked with her powers of fire and darkness and Meaghan attacked with her power over earth. While the others quickly attacked as well when all the attack's combined finally killed Naraku blasting him into pieces, before the attack's could hit Naraku he sent out some tentacle's towards Kagome.

Lori quickly pushed Kagome out of the way and took the attack, the tentacle's penetrated her body. Lori fell to her knees in pain but slowly stood up when she heard the screamed of rage from Naraku before he was blown to pieces, Kagome quickly sent out a huge wave of purification to body pieces making sure he would never come back.

Everyone cheered at their victory, Kagome quickly turned towards Lori who smiled at her. Kagome quickly went to work on healing Lori's wounds, but by the time she went to heal them they had already healed. Lori just smiled and looked around before whispering into Kagome's ear that she would be back soon, Lori disappeared into thin air followed by Kanna and Haku. Sesshomaru quickly appeared beside Kagome making sure she wasn't hurt, Kagome smiled at him and shook her head telling him she was fine. The group made their way back to Sesshomaru's castle to celebrate their victory of defeating Naraku, before leaving Kagura handed Kagome Naraku's half of the jewel before flying away on her feather.

(Youko's hideout)

Youko and Kuronue were lounging around the base having finished training Shippo for the day, when they heard a voice speak to them.

"You seem to be all relaxed and comfortable boys" Lori said walking into the room, Shippo bolted from where he was laying down but quickly came to a stop when he saw Kanna and Haku behind Lori.

"Lori, why are Kanna and Hakudoshi behind you?" Shippo asked curiously, Lori smiled and motioned for the Kanna and Haku to come forward.

"Well Shippo, I saved them from Naraku and now they are part of our pack" Lori said smiling at Shippo, who only nodded and jumped into Lori's arms. Lori hugged him back, before looking up at Youko and Kuronue who had waited patiently to be noticed, Lori let Shippo down and walked over to where Youko and Kuronue were and gave each of them a hug. Lori smiled at them and then introduced them to Kanna and Haku.

"Boys, this is Kanna and Haku. Kanna is a void demon while Haku is a...Actually I'm not quite sure what Haku is" Lori said looking at Haku who just shrugged, Lori shrugged as well and smiled at Youko and Kuronue who smiled back.

"Why don't we let the young ones get to know it other, and you can tell us what it is you left for" Youko said turning around and heading towards his bedchambers, Lori blinked in confusion but nodded turning to the children and sending them off together. Lori watched them go then turned to Kuronue who was waiting for her, she smiled and walked up to him. Lori stood on her tippy toes and gave Kuronue a peck on the lips before putting her arm around his middle. They both walked towards Youko's room, when they arrived the door was opened and they both walked in to find Youko lounging on his bed. Lori smiled and walked over to him and then climbed onto the bed to snuggle into his side followed by Kuronue who spooned her, she told them everything that had happened while she was away. It was late by the time she had explained everything about what had happened, Youko and Kuronue fell asleep while Lori was still awake thinking that she must return to her friends soon. Lori soon fell asleep knowing that tomorrow she had to tell them that she would have to leave soon, and she would have to leave them.

(Next morning)

Once the children had eaten and went off to play Lori told Youko and Kuronue what she needed to do.

"Youko, Kuronue, I must tell you something. I must leave and return to my friends" Lori said looking down at her hands and waiting for them to say something, Youko and Kuronue looked at each other then back to Lori.

"You will be back wont you Lori?" Kuronue asked watching Lori's head snapped up and stare at them.

"Yes, Yes I will. I promise to return when I can" Lori said smiling at them, Youko nodded his head and smirked. Lori got up from her chair and hugged both of them gratefully, Youko and Kuronue returned the hug.

(2 weeks later)

Today was the day that Lori, Shippo, Haku and Kanna, Youko and Kuronue were waiting by the entrance for them. Lori smiled when she saw them, she gave them both a tight hug and said goodbye. Lori and the children walked to the forest and Lori looked back to see Youko and Kuronue watching them, she smiled at them and then turned back and walked into the forest not to see them again for a while.

In the forest Lori and children walked for what seemed like days, but in reality it was only a couple hours. It would take them another couple hours before they would reach the Western lands ad Sesshomaru's castle. During that time they were attacked by a group of drunken man who were killed by Haku in less than a minute, by nightfall they had reached the western lands and Sesshomaru's castle.

It would be many months before Lori and Shippo would see Youko and Kuronue again, Lori, Rachel, Meaghan, Alex and Kagome would be going back to Kagome's time for a bit. The girls reached the well and jumped in one by one.

(Kagome's time)

Once the girls all came out of the well they were surprised to see Koenma and the spirit gang waiting for them when they open the well house doors, the girls were shocked and they all waited for an answer why they were all there.

"We have a job for you girls, please if you will follow me" Koenma said walking threw a portal back to his office, the girls looked at each other then followed behind Koenma. When they reached his office the girls waited for Koenma to explain this job to them, 20 minutes later the girls had agreed to do this job with the spirit gang. Koenma opened a portal for them and they were all off to find the missing children that some demons had kidnapped from the human world, when they reached the demon world they all were ready to find these kids and get them back to their family.

End Chapter.

Please read and review. Sorry it's a little short wanted to get this out since I haven't been able to update in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

It would be 5 days before the gang would find any clues to where they could find the children, it would be Hiei and Kurama who would find the faintest of their scents with a slight demon scent with them. The girls looked around the area they were stopped in to see if they could find anything else to help them, Kagome looked behind one of the trees and gasped in horror at what she saw. Lori and Rachel had heard Kagome gasp and quickly made their way over to her and saw what she was looking at, Rachel quickly took Kagome away from the scene and Lori kneeled down to check over the body of the child that was beaten and decomposed quite badly.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill them!" Lori swore under her breath when the boys came over to see what was going on and they couldn't hold the anger at the demons who did this to the child, Lori opened her compact and contacted Koenma so he could send someone over to retrieve the boys body. It would be 5 minutes later that a young soul reaper came to take the body away to the spirit world to be cleaned up and taken back to his parents, the gang slowly moved on their way with a lead as to where the children were.

(3 hours later)

The gang had found a big village where they could smell two scents of human children coming from, they walked around the village and stopped in front of a big house. Lori was glaring at the house and before anyone could say anything she had knocked on the door and waited for them to answer, a young human girl about the age of 9 answered the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?" the girl asked, Lori took a deep breath and before the child could do anything she was knocked out. Lori gently picked up the girl and glanced back at her friends who nodded their heads and quickly went into the house to find the other child, 10 minutes later they found the other child and paid the demons who had bought them money to take the child and gave them fair warning if they found they had bought more human children in the future they would be severely punished. The children were taken back to the spirit world to have their memory's erased and taken back to their parents with no memory of their kidnapped or the demons, the gang quickly made their way around town in groups of two (Kagome and Yusuke, Lori and Kurama, Hiei and Rachel, Alex, Meaghan and Kuwabara) they all set off to find anymore children in the village or if anyone had information on the whereabouts of the demons who had the children. They had gotten some information from some of the demons but some were not so willing to give them any info on the whereabouts of the demons, so they had to force it out of them by almost beating the crap out of them. The gang all met up outside the village to rely the info of what they heard to each other, when they all agreed that north was the best way to go they made their way that way in search of any more clues to find the children.

(4 days later)

The gang finally were able to find where the demons had taken the children next and they all planned their next move to get the children back, but before the plan could be out into action one of the demons had back handed one of the children and Lori's eyes bled red and before the demon knew what hit him he was dead before he hit the ground. Lori was crouching in front of the boy who had been hit, the other demons quickly got into attack mode and charged her but were stopped by the rest of the gang coming out and attacking them. 30 minutes later all the demons were dead and the children were safely being untied and taken back to the spirit world to have their memory's erased, healed and taken back to their parents. The gang made their way to a portal when Lori heard a cry in the distance and quickly left the others behind to investigate it, when she reached the destination she found a young black inu pup that was next to his mother's dead body. Lori slowly made her way over to the pup and his mother to see if the pup was hurt, she gently and slowly picked up the pup and cuddled it into her arms to keep him warm. Lori stared at the mother and then her eyes flashed red and the mothers body was gone, she made her way back to the others and walked past them into the portal leaving behind her friends who were confused but followed her anyway. When they reached Koenma's office Lori was sitting in one of the chairs cuddling a young beast black inu pup who was looking up at her with happiness, Kurama slowly made his way over to her and took a seat next to her and just watched the interaction between the two. One of the orge's who had just came into the room by orders of Koenma's order, he reached for the young pup but before he could take the pup he was thrown into the wall behind Koenma's desk in which Koenma had to duck out of the way quickly. When Koenma peaked up from behind his desk he saw Lori's eyes were red and she was growling low in anger, Kurama who was beside her was shaking his head at the orge.

"You should never take a pup from their mother, you should know that Koenma" Kurama said leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms, Hiei was standing behind them with Rachel beside him shaking her head feeling sorry for the orge and Koenma. Lori's growling slowly faded away when the pup whimpered, she nuzzled his chin in assurance the pup purred in relief of making his new mother figure happy again.

"So it seems you all have found all the children and ladies for your reward in helping us we would like for you to pick something you like out of our vault" Koenma said slowly sitting up in his chair, then he got out of his seat and motioned them to follow behind him to the vault. Everyone got up from where they were sitting or standing and followed behind Koenma, when they reached the vault Koenma motioned for the guards to open it up. The two guards opened the vault and all they could see was treasure everywhere. The girls slowly made their way into the vault and walked around looking at different things, Meaghan had found a emerald craved into a teardrop surrounded by small diamonds, Alex had found a sword with garnet's designed around the sheath of the sword, Rachel had found a beautifully crafted sword with black swirls decorated on the blade and sheath and Lori found a beautifully crafted kitsune statue in gold. The girls all brought back what they had found and Koenma nodded to the guards and they closed the vault once the girls had exited, they followed Koenma back to his office and he had Botan who was waiting in his office open a portal to Kagome's shrine. Botan did as told but when Lori passed with Kurama guiding her with his hand on her lower back, she glared at her Lori ignored her but the young inu pup growled at her in which she jumped shocked. Lori gently petted him and whispered words of love to him going through the portal followed by Hiei and Rachel last who just glared at her in disgust, the portal closed behind them and Botan was left spluttering in shock in Koenma's office. Koenma was shaking his head at her behaviour, he called her over and told her what mission she had next to do.

(Kagome's Shrine)

When everyone arrived out of the portal Kagome had suggested they have dinner here, everyone agreed and the girls set off to make supper for the boys, 2 and half hours later they had finished making the large feast for everyone and the last plate was put down everyone started to eat. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought over the food while everyone else was enjoying their food and chatting with each other, when everyone was finished the girls cleaned up the dishes then brought out the desert they had also made. That was eaten within minutes by Yusuke and Kuwabara, it was a good thing that the others had taken what they wanted before Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down. Once everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room they all watched a movie, one by one everyone fell asleep. Rachel and Hiei were leaning against the wall asleep, Lori's head was leaning on Kurama's shoulder with his head leaning on her head sleeping, Yusuke was leaning against the love seat with Meaghan lying down behind him and Kuwabara was sleeping on the floor under the other love seat that held Alex lying down sleeping, and Kagome was asleep in the recliner.

(The next morning)

Everyone had woken up one by one, and the girls made breakfast for everyone. After breakfast everyone went off and did their own thing, Alex and Meaghan went and meditated, while Kagome was in the back practicing her bow and arrow, Yusuke and Kuwabara were mock fighting, Lori, Rachel, Kurama and Hiei were heading towards the mall since the girls needed to get some supplies before they headed back to edo for a long period of time.

(At the mall)

Lori and Rachel were window shopping till they found something they liked and headed into the store to buy whatever they needed, while Kurama and Hiei were waiting for them outside the stores and holding their bags. When the girls exited the store they were in they headed the boys their two bags each and walked off to another store, the boys had decided that they would bring the bags they had to the car and come back to join them in a bit. The girls nodded and headed to another store that Lori wanted to go into, Kagome had told them they would be going to a club tonight before heading back to edo so the girls would have to find something to wear. When the two girls entered the store they quickly went and picked a couple of things to try on and found what they had come to buy and found some shoes as well in the store. Once they were done buying their stuff they headed out of the store to find Kurama and Hiei surrounded by a mob of girls. Lori and Rachel giggled at their expression and decided to help them out.

"Darling! Are you ready? We still have lots to buy before we go on vacation together" Lori said from where she was standing a couple feet away. Kurama's head snapped in her direction and he smiled and quickly made his way over to her and Rachel with Hiei following behind him, the girls that were surrounding them had also turned when they heard a women's voice. They all glared at her and she just raised her brow at them, Kurama wrapped his arm around Lori's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, there is still much to buy before we leave. Let's continue on them, sweetheart" Kurama said, leading Lori away from the crowd. Hiei and Rachel following behind them holding hands, once they were far enough away Lori giggled. Kurama and Hiei sighed in relief of being removed from those girls, Rachel just smiled and squeezed Hiei's hand.

It would be two hours later that the four made their way back to Kagome's house to pack and get ready to leave for the feudal era. Once everyone was ready, they all were in front of the bone eaters well ready to head back to the feudal era. Slowly one by one they jumped into the well with Kagome coming back for each one of them. Once they were all in the feudal era they walked the way to Kaeda's village to find it being attacked by a hoard of demons lead a new foe.

The end of chapter 11.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!


End file.
